Water and Ice Equals Steamy Nights
by CockatielLover
Summary: Collection of lemons with an OC and Toshiro.
1. Sweet Strawberries

**HEY, HEY YOU. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ MY FIRST EVER EROTIC STORY (which is corny as hell), SKIP TO THE LAST CHAPTERS. THOSE ARE THE NEWEST ONES.**

* * *

The smell of lavender candles filled the small but cozy bedroom of Toshiro and Resu Hitsugaya while the two of them sat on the futon they have shared over the years. Both had decided to just remain in their sleepwear, Toshiro wearing a simple black t-shirt and grey pants, while Resu has a green tank top and white cotton shorts.

Resu rolled over onto her back, taking a sugar coated strawberry and popping it into her mouth. Toshiro fumbled around slightly with the pen in his hand, his turquoise eyes locked onto the papers for the new recruits.

"Don't we already have enough people?" questioned Resu, her green eyes gazing over to the papers.

"You can never have enough recruits in one Squad."

"Yes you can. We can run out of room."

"Your old room is still free, along with many others."

"So what? I don't want to just give up my old room, there's too many memories in there," she whined. Toshiro looked up at her and felt a light smirk tug at his lips.

"And you're just going to let the new recruits sleep on the floor?"

"Well... I guess not," muttered Resu.

"We have enough memories in this room, Resu," chuckled Toshiro. Resu rolled her eyes and grabbed another strawberry, eating it, and licking her fingers clean of the sugar after.

"So I heard they're thinking of finally using the budget to fix the wall that was broken down?" she asked her husband, curiosity filling her green eyes.

"Yes, it took them long enough," Toshiro scoffed.

"Finally..." murmured Resu before also asking, "How much longer till you're done 'Shiro?"

"Not much longer," he answered. Resu slightly frowned and sat up, boredom slowly overtaking her. She never did like to sit in one place for a long time, and just lying there, doing nothing, wasn't really helping her. Much less it was one of those days where she's aching for _any _type of excitement. Resu played with a strand of her brown hair, trying to conjure up ideas to kill her boredom.

"Toshiro, have you even tasted the strawberries I brought for us to eat?"

"Not yet," he answered again. An annoyed expression crossed Resu's face. He never had time for anything when he was into his paperwork! She rolled back onto her stomach, sat up, and with a quick twist of her hand, she took the pen from Toshiro's grip. It took Toshiro a few moments to realize that the pen was gone, and where it went. "What was that for Resu?" he growled, looking over at her. She always got easily annoyed when he didn't do something she wanted.

"For you doing so much work... again. Eat some strawberries and you get this back," she huffed. Toshiro almost rolled his eyes, but he didn't, rather reaching over to the bowl of strawberries. Resu's hand stopped his and he looked at her, a slightly confused and irritated look on his face.

"I want to feed you them."

"I'm perfectly capable of-"

"No buts!" giggled Resu, flashing him a devilish smirk. She took a strawberry and very lightly held it with her fingers, shifting over closer to him. He slightly opened his mouth and Resu popped the fruit in. The sweetness of the sugar combined with the tartness of the fruit and the cold interior sent small shivers up his back and caused his cheeks to slightly begin heating up. "See, that wasn't so bad," cooed Resu, the smirk still on her face. He picked up a strawberry, slightly moving so he was closer to Resu.

"It's not like I can't feed you strawberries as well..." he muttered, his voice slightly lower than usual. Soft, sensual teasing like this always had easily aroused him, and Resu had him where she wanted him. She also opened her lips and Toshiro slipped the fruit into her mouth. Toshiro felt her tongue very lightly brushing against his fingers and another rush of heat went to his cheeks.

After Resu finished eating the strawberry, Toshiro wasted no time in crushing his lips against hers. Her eyes slightly widened in mild surprise, but she quickly relaxed into the kiss, weaving one hand through his snowy white hair, while resting the other on the ground. Toshiro's hands gently slid up her thighs, his touch eliciting soft moans from her, which were then muffled by his mouth. As much as he didn't want to, Toshiro pulled back from the kiss, causing Resu to whine in protest.

He turned his heated gaze slightly down, tracing from her jawline down to where the fabric of her tank top began, then back up to her hazed green eyes. He lightly kissed her jawline, and went down to her neck, nipping and leaving small marks all over her neck, at the same time making her mewl his name. Toshiro pushed her onto her back, looking down at her, her cheeks flushed red and her gaze even more hazy and heated. His hands slyly slipped under her tank top, running over her stomach to her honey soft breasts. His thumbs encircled the hardening nubs, before lightly tweaking them between his thumb and forefinger. She mewled again, digging her nails into the palm of her own hand, yet as quickly as he started, he ended it.

"N-no Toshiro..." she began to whine, but she didn't need to wait much longer. Slim fingers slid under the hem of her shorts to feel her womanhood through the fabric of her undergarments, to find she was already moist and yearning for him. Almost immediately he felt her arching against his hand. Lithe fingers pushed the wet fabric slightly to the side so he could slide two of his fingers into her moist and hot core. Loud moans escaped her lips as his digits moved in and out, rubbing directly against a sensitive part inside of her. Resu bit her bottom lip and let her head fall slightly to her right, her eyes closing as waves of pleasure began to hit her over and over again. Yet as earlier, he pulled his fingers out just as she was beginning to reach her peak.

"Tch, it didn't take me long to get you aroused," Toshiro huskily chuckled as he begun to strip her of the clothes she had on.

"N-no fair... I didn't g-get to do anything..."

"Next time," he answered, beginning to take off his own clothes, carelessly tossing them to the side. As soon as there was nothing separating them, he embedded himself deeply into her, filling her completely in one swift thrust. She opened her mouth in a silent cry of ecstasy, as he began to move deep within her. Resu dug her nails and raked them into Toshiro's back as small waves of rapture began to travel throughout her entire body. Soon his pace and tempo picked up, and Resu lifted her hips to his thrusting body, trying to match his fluid movements. Soon Resu was seized by a rush of sensation so intense she couldn't contain it as she cried Toshiro's name in pure ecstasy. Toshiro groaned long and low as he felt her inner walls tightening around his shaft, causing him to reach his release and feel his hot seed spill into her.

Over the next few moments only heavy and ragged breathing could be heard. Toshiro rested his head on her shoulder and just took the moment to regain himself.

He hoarsely murmured against Resu's skin, "I love you, so much... even after all these years."

"You think I feel any different? I would give anything up to be with you... anything."

"I know you would, so would I..."

"Tch..."

Silence enveloped them two as they remained still for a moment before Resu spoke up, "A nice shower would be so great right now 'Shiro."

"How about we both go? It won't take as long..."

Toshiro got off Resu, and both got up to head to the shower.

~.~

"A-ah... thus proves why I love showers," chuckled Resu, her hands running through her own hair. Toshiro lightly smiled and grabbed her left hand, his thumb running over the gold marriage ring Resu wore. Resu then grabbed Toshiro's left hand in return and repeated the same action Toshiro did. Resu lightly kissed him on the lips and he let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist. They broke apart a few moments later and gazed at each other.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep Resu... I'm guessing you're probably worn out..."

"Yeah, you too probably."

Both got out and got into a clean pair of clothes then entered their bed, snuggling up in the blankets. Resu snuggled up to Toshiro and he wrapped his arm around her, so their bodies can remain in close contact. Toshiro lightly stroked her silky brown hair as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Good night..." he murmured, a content smile on his face as he closed his eyes as well...

~.~

_**AN:** _Oh god, this is so old. XD It was my first piece of erotica I ever wrote... like TRULY wrote... so... yeah. :'D


	2. Summer Ice

Summer has arrived in the Soul Society, and everyone was suffering from the heat, everyone except Resu Hitsugaya.

"How the hell can you last in this weather Resu?" grumbled Toshiro. He and heat never mixed well, and today was no exception. Resu looked over to her husband, green eyes filled with slight confusion.

"It's not that hot today 'Shiro."

"Do you keep forgetting-"

"That you're an ice user blah blah blah. I know that Toshiro, but truthfully it isn't that hot!"

"...It's 35 degrees Celsius outside."

"Not a lot." Toshiro rolled his eyes at her as he slumped on the leather couches in his office. Heat made him lazy and unable to concentrate what-so-ever on work, and Resu didn't mind that at all.

"How about this, since I'm such a nice wife, I'll do something to help you cool down."

"And what would that be?" he groaned in agony. Some of his wife's ideas were not necessarily the best, but he rarely said no to them.

"Well, you'll have to wait to find out!" Resu got up and skipped out of the room.

~.~

Toshiro could have sworn at any moment he would die from the heat.

"Where the hell is she? I'd be actually happy right now to have anything cold!" he grumbled again, another annoyed tone getting into his voice. Resu walked back into the room, a smirk on her face.

"What did you do since it took you so damn long to get back...?"

"You'll see," she laughed as she sat on his lap, her knees straddling his hips.

"Resu, what are you doing?"

"Cooling you down, dummy."

"And how is sitting on my lap going to do that?"

"It doesn't, but this will," giggled Resu as she pulled on his uniform and crushed her lips to his, her own tongue plunging into his mouth. Toshiro felt her tongue was freezing cold, and he quite enjoyed the feeling. His tongue found hers while his hands began to roam up her sides. Resu's hands clutched at his uniform and she pulled back from their make out session, causing a small annoyed groan to escape him. "Tsk tsk, don't be so impatient Toshiro."

"W-what did you even do while you were out?"

"Sucked on an ice cube till it melted. Does the trick, doesn't it?"

Toshiro just pulled her into another kiss, relishing in the cold feeling her mouth gave off. Resu wove her hands into his snow white hair, but she pulled back once more, moving to bite at his neck, leaving marks all over. He lightly tugged on the back of her uniform and quietly groaned her name. He hated how slow she was moving, but he did the same thing to her... yet his patience was much shorter than hers when caught in a mood like this. Toshiro began to open the top of her uniform, and she pulled back to look at him, a rush of heat rising to her cheeks. He slipped the uniform down to her hips, while his hands cupped her bare breasts, gently kneading them as quiet mewls escaped her lips.

A thought came into his mind. If she could play with ice, why shouldn't he? Toshiro pumped small amounts of reiatsu through his fingertips as one his hands began to trace over one of her peaked tips, leaving a small trail of frost behind. The cold sensation made Resu slightly gasp, and to lightly tug on his hair. Toshiro lowered his head down, teasing one of the hardened peaks by flicking a tongue over it again and again, causing Resu to bite her bottom lip and let a moan out.

"N-not again... I'm not getting a chance to do anything..." Resu said, not managing to hide the aroused tone of her voice.

"Then take control," growled Toshiro, raising his head up. Resu looked at him with hazy eyes, before nodding and pushing him onto his side, then getting him onto his back, her hands wandering down, opening his uniform on the way. Quickly, she tossed every bit of his clothes aside, licking her lips. Her hand gently stroked his aching shaft as he propped himself up on his elbows, lustful eyes locking onto her hand movements as pleased groans came out. Resu dipped her head down to gently lick the tip of his engorged member, her eyes looking up to his turquoise ones. Her tongue trailed down to the base of the shaft and back up again, swirling around the tip. Toshiro's face flushed a dark crimson as she took the tip into her mouth, her gaze unwavering. He could feel her tongue rubbing against the underside of his shaft, and he tossed his head back, running a hand through her hair, and called out her name.

"R-resu..." he groaned as he fought for his breath. Loving to leave him hanging on the edge, she pulled back to throw off all of her own clothes. An almost strangled whine escaped Toshiro as Resu crawled back on him, sitting just right above his arousal.

"Well it's a first for me to be topping," laughed Resu.

"S-shut up..."

Resu lightly slid her slickened womanhood up and down against his shaft, loving the way Toshiro's voice sounded and how be began to beg her to stop teasing him. He fell back onto his back and his hands gripped her hips as he brought her down onto his member, relishing in the feeling of tightness inside of her. Resu rested her hands on his chest and dug her nails into his pale skin, a loud mewl coming out of her mouth.

"A-ah Toshiro!"

It only took a few moments for them to get their motion into rhythm, remaining at a steady pace. Their breaths became slightly irregular as the pace sped up, waves of rapture hitting them over and over again. Resu was the first to reach her climax, calling out Toshiro's name. Barely a few moments after her, Toshiro had his own violent orgasm, his hot and sticky seed spilling into her, some dripping out. Heavy panting quickly followed as Resu laid her head onto his chest.

"T-told you it would help..." panted Resu, a content smile on her face. Toshiro rested a hand on her back and grinned along.

"A swim in a pool could have worked as well you know..."

"For sex?"

"For cooling down, stupid girl..." he laughed. Resu looked up at him and snuggled closer.

"Yeah, but it's still not as fun."

Toshiro slightly rolled his eyes at her and answered with, "For you nothing is fun unless it's sex related."

"Not true!" Resu whined.

**_AN: _**Yeah, the thing was I used a site for a lot of my words, until I got used to typing without aid, and using my own words. |D


	3. Marriage

_After so many years... I'm finally married to you._

Resu played with her hair, a light blush covering her cheeks. Nervousness and excitement heated up her insides but she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Resu, stop looking so nervous!" said her friend, Rangiku Matsumoto, whom was also her bridesmaid.

"I can't help it Rangiku!" blushed Resu. Rangiku slightly laughed at her friend then hugged her.

"I can't believe you're getting married. I mostly can't believe Toshiro is getting married... to you!"

"Tshhhhhh Rangiku!" Resu playfully hit Rangiku in the arm before a serious expression appeared on her face. "I think we should go in now..." Rangiku nodded and went ahead of her, followed by Resu's two sisters. Butterflies flew through Resu's stomach as she stepped outside, the beautiful music in the hall filling her ears. She spotted the familiar white colour of her soon-to-be husband's hair, seeing his turquoise eyes fixed on her and a smile on his lips. She made her way up to the stand, trying not to fiddle with something, may it be her hair, Toshiro's fingers, or her wedding gown.

"Resu, there's no need to be nervous..." whispered Toshiro so only she could hear him.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"You're with me Resu, don't worry..." They turned their attention back to the front, where Shuhei stood. He may have not seemed to be the best choice for the vow reading, but he viewed Resu as a sister that he had no relation to and decided to offer himself to read the vows. He began to read the whole introductions and after a while he got near the end of the whole speech which would finally join the two Shinigami together.

"Do you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, take this woman, Resu Sosora, to be your wife, according to Kami's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Toshiro. Resu already felt tears wanting to spill down her cheeks.

"And do you, Resu Sosora, take this man, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to be your husband, according to Kami's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Resu answered.

"Then I am happy to decree you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Shuhei smiled. Toshiro turned to Resu and gently kissed her, passion and love embedded in his kiss. Resu returned the kiss with equal passion and love, her tears finally falling down. She felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away some of the tears.

"Don't cry on your wedding day Resu..."

"Our wedding day... and I'm only crying of happiness Toshiro." Toshiro lightly shook his head and took her hand.

"C'mon, we have the entire reception after..." Claps were heard all around them as they approached the exit. They left the hall, and went to the reception room.

"I never did get to see what you wanted to choose for the cake Res..."

"You'll see," she simply said. Already people entered the room, Momo being one of the first people. She ran over to Resu and hugged her.

"I've been waiting for this for some time!" she said, a gentle smile on her face. Resu returned the hug and grinned. "I believe this is the happiest I've seen 'Shiro in... forever."

"Same here... ah, as soon as people began to arrive we'll get the cake in!" The cake was a beautiful white cake that slowly transitioned into a light blue at the top. Small moulded ice trees were at the bottom, the leaves tinted a light green. Ice vines were at the top of each layer, going around the entire cake.

"Wow... that looks extremely amazing," mumbled Toshiro. "Well, not as amazing as you," he said to Resu, admiring her dress which hugged her curvy figure and the simple white flower ornament in her brown hair.

Soon the reception area was filled with people, food already being served. Many people came to congratulate Resu and Toshiro on their marriage. The two cut the first two pieces of cake for each other, feeding each other a piece from the their cake, though it ended up with Resu pushing the cake piece into Toshiro's face, earning a laugh from everyone and the chance to lick the cake off his cheek.

After that it was time for dancing, and soon the dance floor was crowded, even if Resu only invited her closest friends and a few other people who she would still consider good friends. After many other activities everyone began to leave. Resu looked at Toshiro and he smiled at her.

"Time to go to our room?" asked Toshiro and Resu nodded.

~.~

The two newlywed Shinigami laughed as they twirled around the halls of Squad 10, heading to what was now their room. Toshiro Hitsugaya's cheeks hurt from all the smiling he was doing, but he didn't mind it. His wife, Resu Hitsugaya happily smiled back at him. He simply couldn't describe the joy that was coursing through him and he realized it was the happiest he had felt in years. They stopped at a door and Resu realized it was their room. Toshiro let go of her and slid the door open.

Without warning, he picked her up bridal style and she squealed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He laughed again and stepped inside of the room, closing the door behind him with his foot. The beautiful aroma of flowers filled the rooms and white petals made a trail to Toshiro's futon which was covered with pink and red rose petals. He set her down on the bed, getting down on his knees so they could be face to face. He gently kissed her lips and she smiled against his lips. Toshiro's hands rested on the white fabric of Resu's dress, slightly shifting it up. Resu pulled back, a blush covering her face.

They had make-out sessions before, but they never completely pushed the line.

"Are you ok with us doing this...?" asked Toshiro, a sincere, loving and curious look on his face.

"Of course Toshiro. Just slightly nervous." Resu kicked her shoes off not too far away from the bed. Toshiro proceeded to move on the bed and behind Resu where he could undo the zipper on Resu's dress.

She lightly blushed when she felt the cool air on her now exposed back and her cheeks heated up even more when she felt Toshiro's warm and soft lips on her shoulder, moving up to her neck. He smirked then moved back to the front as he began to remove her dress, setting it gently on the table that was in the room after he was done. He came back and got on top of her, pushing her down onto her back. Her own hands got to work, removing his tie then beginning to unbutton his shirt. Resu tossed this shirt and tie to the side, her hands moving down to unbutton his pants. She slowly dragged them down and a growl escaped Toshiro. Resu simply purred at him. He kissed her again, more hungrily this time. Her lips parted and Toshiro's tongue darted in, twining with her tongue. Resu moaned but the sound was muffled by their tongues.

Hot pants escaped them as they broke apart. They shifted their position so Resu was sitting on Toshiro's lap. His hands experimentally traveled over her body and slightly whimpered under his touch. Resu shifted slightly and felt a particularly large bulge press up against her panties. She deeply blushed as she looked at him, hazed green eyes locking with his heated turquoise eyes.

Her hands wandered down his chest, fingertips running over his well defined muscles. Resu felt him slightly tense up under her touch, but a small groan came from him, signaling for her to continue. She lightly bit at the junction between his neck and shoulder and he lightly shivered. Her wet tongue traced up his neck and she went back to his lips, gently nibbling at his bottom lip. Toshiro's hands undid her strapless bra, letting it drop down to the ground. His fingertips ran over her breasts and he heard a soft moan coming from her.

Resu squirmed on him and he groaned. He flipped them over and Toshiro got rid of the offending material which they both wore. Resu couldn't help but to let her eyes travel down his body. She heavily blushed at his size.

_That's going in me? No wonder they say your first time hurts... _Her eyes went back up to his and she noticed the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She noticed his hands traveling downwards, over her stomach and between her slightly parted legs. Resu blushed as his fingertips lightly traced the moistened petals of her womanhood and one of his digits slightly dipped into her inner core. He could even feel her inner walls just tensing around his finger. Toshiro pumped his digit in and out as far as he could, small whimpers escaping Resu. His pace picked up and soon a second finger was added, causing Resu to arch against his hand. With her inexperience, she quickly gave in to her feelings of pleasure, mewling Toshiro's name.

Toshiro pulled his fingers out, a clear liquid coating his digits. His tongue darted out to curiously lap up the substance, though he cleaned off his fingers with his tongue after. Resu watched him, biting down on her own bottom lip at the erotic sight.

"Mm Res... you taste delicious," Toshiro murmured, looking up at her. Resu's cheeks burned a dark red at his words.

Toshiro moved up to gently kiss her forehead, and when he pulled back, his expression softened. Resu kissed him then whispered against his lips, "Toshiro... I think I'm ready."

He gently eased the head of his member inside of her hot sheath and soon hit a barrier.

"Toshiro... please keep on going..." Resu murmured and Toshiro nodded.

"If it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop... or just dig your nails into my back if you can't talk."

"I'll just tell you." Toshiro thrust into her once and stopped deep inside of her. Resu grit her teeth and dug her nails into his back causing Toshiro to lightly grunt at the slight pain. "Or maybe not..." she murmured, pain threaded into her voice. Toshiro pressed his cheek up against hers and let out a shaky sigh.

_It feels too good... but, I can't move just yet. _What seemed to be a good ten minutes was just a couple of minutes. Resu finally seemed to let out her breath and he felt her slightly relaxing under him.

"Now...?" he asked. Resu simply smiled and pulled him into a hot kiss. He got the hint and began to move himself in and out of her, abandoning himself to the primal, lustful instinct in him. He pulled back from their kiss to look at her though they both struggled to keep their eyes focused on each other, Resu's eyes slightly rolling up from the pleasure. Toshiro accidentally shifted his position and Resu lightly gasped and moaned as she felt him embedding himself deeper into her. She couldn't help but writhe under him, her hands going down onto the futon sheets, clutching at them.

Soon the two reached their peak, barely a few seconds after each other. Resu squirmed and tensed under him as she felt her climax arrive and Toshiro let his hot seed just spill into her as he rested his head on her shoulder, groaning her name, his forehead and entire body glistening with small beads of sweat. After they finished, Toshiro collapsed next to her, ragged breaths coming from him. Resu turned her heads towards him, her breaths coming out in quick pants.

"I never... knew you were a sex maniac..." murmured Resu, a slightly playful smile of her face.

"Tche... it's the most intimate way for me to show you I love you... not that I don't have others."

"Stupid silly Snowflake..." Resu chuckled. She hungrily kissed him again and his hand wove through her brown hair. Resu pulled back. "You think I didn't know that?"

"Of course I knew..." Resu looked into his deep turquoise eyes, every emotion visible. He returned the gaze, looking into her forest green eyes which were alight with pure happiness. Toshiro gently kissed the bridge of her nose and smiled.

"I think my cheeks hurt from smiling so much," he said, a small laugh coming from him.

"That's what happens if you don't smile daily." A small scoff came from Toshiro.

"Time for a warm shower...?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah."

"How about you go first?"

"Are you kidding me? We can shower together, silly!" She sat up and dragged him out of the futon and to the bathroom. "Ah, I just remembered I don't even have a change of clothes..." whined Resu.

"You can wear mine but... I highly doubt you're going to fit well in them," Toshiro laughed.

"Well I don't mind." She stepped inside of the shower and Toshiro followed her in. Hot water splashed on their skin and pleasant sighs escaped them.

They later got out and Toshiro brought her some of his clothes after he got changed.

"I think you'll have to wear my boxers..." She snatched the clothes out of his hands and smirked.

"I find them to be quite comfortable." She got dressed and Toshiro lightly blushed at how she looked with his clothes on.

"You look adorable Resu," smiled Toshiro, pulling her to their bed. They snuggled up close to each other. "I love you, Resu."

"I love you too, Toshiro."

"Good night my Res."

"Goodnight my Snowflake..."

_**AN:**_Holy shit, this was long. XD  
But it's a spoiler for their life... along with "Of the Past, Present and Future". |D


	4. Cherry Blossom Memories

Toshiro Hitsugaya held his wife, Resu Hitsugaya, closer to himself as he leaned against a large cherry blossom tree. The same one they had confessed to each other and kissed each other under so many years ago.

"It seems like such a long time since we first kissed," Resu murmured as Toshiro played with a strand of her brown hair. He slightly nodded and smiled. Resu leaned back against him then slightly turned her head to look at him, her green eyes brightened with happiness.

"It seems like it was yesterday... and now we have kids as well... time flies by sometimes," Toshiro softly chuckled and kissed her cheek. Resu lightly blushed and her green eyes softened.

'It is true, it does seem just like yesterday that we confessed...' she thought, her mind drifting off to the distant memory.

_~.~_

_Resu Sosora sat under the cherry blossom tree with her captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had asked her if she wanted to take a break with him since today there was no work to do._

_Resu had pulled one of her knees up to her chest, loosely holding her arms around it. She looked to Toshiro and he seemed to be deep in thought, almost too deep. She snapped her fingers in his face and he snapped out of his train of thoughts. A small blush seemed to cover his cheeks as he glared at her and Resu giggled._

_"Having fun thinking about something, "Shiro?" she teased, a smirk on her lips. He shook his head, a small frown appearing. Resu's expression then changed to curiosity. "Then... what were you thinking about?"_

_"Something important," Toshiro murmured, avoiding her gaze. Resu slightly nodded._

_"Ok... you gonna tell me any time soon?" He remained silent. Resu furrowed her eyebrows and shifted closer to Toshiro. He looked back to her, a more visible blush on his cheeks, his turquoise eyes wide and almost hopeful._

_If he counted correctly, it would be almost 56 living years since he had met Resu in the Rukongai. He only thought of her as a person he had lived with until Resu, in her earlier years of joining his Squad, had wanted them two to take a break and talk together. He had politely declined her, but since then he noticed she was trying to get them to be friends again. Not that she was nessicarily overly polite with him, but she was open, always wanting him to be like that. At moments she might begin to tell him a story about something that happened to her that day, and while he seemed too busy with his work, he enjoyed listening to her. He found himself slowly opening up to her, talking to her more often and finding out new things about her that he didn't know... it was the same for Resu. He had told her some things that very few people had known as about, one being one of his favorite desserts, amanatto*. Since then, every few days, Resu got him a small package of amanatto. Never... had he really found someone that treated him like she did. Resu treated him like an actual person, not 'the child prodigy', not 'the cold hearted kid', not even a kid... there was just something about her he found... intriguing. But now, he thought differently of her. Much more differently..._

_One of his hands went into her brown hair, moving to the back of her head. Resu blushed the same_

_colour as his cheeks as he began to close the gap between their lips._

_Resu's and Toshiro's eyes slowly drooped closed, Resu's hands tangling into Toshiro's snow white hair. She closed her gap by pulling him closer, their lips finally touching in a soft and light kiss. When they both pulled back, Resu could see that Toshiro's eyes were soft and a warm blue-green colour._

_"I love you, Resu," he whispered, his voice truthful. Resu's green eyes widened as well, her blush increasing._

_"I... I love you too, Toshiro." A sigh of relief escaped him._

_"This is what I was thinking about... if I should have done what I just did..."_

_"Well, I'm glad you did, 'Shiro." She kissed him again, the petals from the cherry tree falling down on them and around them..._

~.~

Resu drifted out of the flashback, a grin on her face. Toshiro rested his lips against her neck, his warm breath traveling over her skin.

"You know, Res, I've thought about this for some time..." His lips traveled higher so it was next to her ear. "Since we first kissed here... shouldn't we at least make love here once?" Resu's blush deepened and his fingers slipped under the top of her uniform, running over her soft skin. A low chuckle came from Toshiro as his hand went up and over her stomach, causing Resu's breathing to slightly pick up.

"H-here? But a-aren't we going to be seen...?" Resu lightly gasped as her husband gently pinched the hardening peaks of her breasts. A soft moan came from her and Toshiro's other hand dipped beneath her sash and he gently rubbed her folds through her panties. Resu gently shivered, her green eyes slightly glazing over. Toshiro softly growled deep in his throat and pushed the fabric to the side, now gently rubbing the small area of sensitive skin that sent shivers of pleasure and arousal through Resu's body.

"Wait... I know a better position," Toshiro huskily said. "Get up against the tree." They both got up and Resu pressed her back up against the tree. Toshiro moved himself between her spread legs, his arms resting on the side of her head.

"W-we should keep some of our clothes on i-if someone was to appear..." Resu whispered and Toshiro slightly nodded, untying Resu's sash to allow her black uniform pants to pool down at her ankles. Resu's hands also untied his sash and his pants also dropped down. Resu blushed more as she saw his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers. "O-or... forget it, clothes off," Resu murmured, a smirk crawling up to her face. Their clothes were quickly discarded onto the ground and Resu wrapped her legs around his waist. Toshiro left light kisses on the side of her neck, Resu wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He teasingly slid the head of his hardened shaft against her wet folds, slightly shifting so that he was also rubbing against her clit. Resu tilted her head back and loudly moaned his name. His arm shifted so that his hand covered her mouth, his fingers slightly dipping into her mouth.

He personally loved hearing her voice, but it was risky to have her moaning out loud outside. Toshiro pushed himself into her, filling her up completely, engulfed in her warm heat. He gently bit his own lower lip as he looked at her, enjoying her heated green eyes. She let out a muffled moan against his hand, her eyes fluttering closed. He began a slow rhythm in and out of her, indulging in the familiar feeling of slipping in and out of her.

Resu's cheeks burned a darker red as she bit on his fingers in pleasure. Toshiro let out a slight grunt at the feeling on her teeth in his flesh, slightly jerking into her. A gasp came from Resu and she bucked her hips against his, her eyes slightly opening.

"Keep your eyes open... I wanna see them," Toshiro panted, his heated turquoise eyes meeting her hazed green ones. She slightly nodded against his palm. "Wait, I have a better idea," he began, moving out of her, causing Resu's eyes to slightly widen. "Flip around." Resu nodded and unwrapped her legs from around his waist and turned around, leaning against the tree and using her arms to support herself. Toshiro leaned against over her against her back but made sure that he wasn't putting his entire weight on her. He slipped back inside of her from behind and Resu mewled his name. One of his hands fondled her breast, the other running down her stomach. His pace was picking up and his fingers went back to rubbing the sensitive clit as he moved in and out of her. Resu's eyes rolled up in her head, overwhelming pleasure traveling through her nerves. Her mouth remained half open in an aroused moan. Husky grunts came from Toshiro, the sound of skin slapping against skin audible along with their moans. Resu slightly slid her upper body lower down, allowing Toshiro to penetrate her even more deeply. Toshiro groaned her name and almost frantically thrust into her now, his eyes glazed over and hazed. He could feel himself just reaching the peak of his climax, his head slightly tilting back.

Resu shivered, her own orgasm causing her inner walls to tighten around his shaft, another deep groan coming from Toshiro. "R-Resu!" Toshiro huskily yelled, jerking hard against her one last time as he felt her walls tightening before finally allowing his hot seed to fill her. Slowly the euphoria from their climax began to fade, their breathing still heavy. Toshiro supported Resu by moving his arms under hers and pressing his arms against the tree.

"You ok Resu?" he asked, his voice quiet. Resu nodded and turned her head towards him.

"How about we get dressed and we... take a nap..." Resu murmured. Toshiro slightly smiled and nodded...

The two didn't waste time getting dressed. Toshiro sat back down and pulled her close to him. They shifted so that they were lying down, Resu resting on top of him. Toshiro gently stroked her hair, his eyes slowly closing. Resu was already half asleep; Toshiro chuckled at her and slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

* amanatto - sweet fermented beans

_**AN: **_I personally like this one. :'D THE KISS SCENE WAS FLUFFY, K? :C


	5. Love in the Summer Rain

For once rain clouds were allowed to roll in over the Seireitei, bringing a light rain along with them. Resu Hitsugaya looked out the window that rested in Toshiro's office. Her husband, Toshiro Hitsugaya stood next to her, his eyes also focused to the rain outside.

"I missed the rain just coming in like this," Resu softly mumbled, her green eyes soft as she looked up at Toshiro.

"Yeah, the last time was when you get pissed at Shuhei and let your reiatsu leak out," Toshiro chuckled as he also returned the gaze. She chuckled along before going back go looking outside.

"Yeah...I think I'll go outside...for a while. It's been long since I felt real rain on my actual shinigami body. Not my gigai or the rain I make." Toshiro nodded at her words.

"I may join you later." She smiled at his words and started heading for the door.

"Don't be too slow," Resu giggled before exiting the room.

~.~

The rain was warm, and there were no shinigami outside.

_I guess people like to view the rain from inside...I don't, I love the feeling of rain._

Resu wandered between the buildings on the Seireitei, her brown hair wet and flat, her bangs flattened to the bridge of her nose. She didn't care that her clothes were soaked already, she was happy. Resu felt a familiar presence behind her, and she turned around to see her husband. His white hair was also more flattened and messed up from the rain, and his clothes were in the same state as hers, but he had a soft smile on his face. She walked closer to him and giggled.

"You look nice with your hair like that," she smiled. Toshiro merely chuckled and gently reached his hand out to grab hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckle, up to her wrist and continuing up to her lips. Resu blushed once he arrived to her lips, capturing them in a chaste kiss. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, while her hands now curled into his wet white hair. Both of their eyes slid closed, one of Toshiro's hands running through Resu's wet and slick brown hair to the back of her head, holding her there, never wanting to let go. They broke apart a few moments later.

"Don't you think it'll be more nice to feel the rain on our skin?" Toshiro softly murmured and ran his fingers along the top of her shitagi and kosode.

"Yes, it would." Toshiro slowly opened her shitagi and kosode, letting it fall down to Resu's hips. Resu felt the warm drops of rain hitting her skin and sending small shivers up her back. He smiled and she repeated the same thing to Toshiro, though his haori pooled on the ground at his feet. She ran her hands across his well defined chest and abdomen before looking up at him. His turquoise eyes held a glint of fire and warmth in them, only for her eyes to see. Toshiro's hands went down to cup her bottom and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. They went back into a chaste kiss, but as time passed, the kiss got deeper.

Resu softly moaned into his mouth as he gently squeezed her bottom and pulled her closer, hips accidentally rubbing against hips. He slightly moaned back and moved them back until Resu was pressed up against a nearby tree. She lifted her legs so she could wrap them around his waist. Toshiro moved his head from the kiss, both of their eyes slightly open now. He looked at her before gently kissing and nibbling on the side of her neck, causing Resu to mewl his name.

He loved the sound of her mewling, and he wanted to hear it again, and again. He gently sucked on the same spot, leaving a light red mark. Resu now let out a mixture of whimpers and mewls. She rolled her hips against his the best she could from her position, and he softly groaned against her neck. As heated up their situation was, the rain cooled them down as it splashed onto their bare skin. His hands now played with the sides of her obi sash in an attempt to untie it as he continued to mark her neck and shoulders. Finally, he got the sash untied and he let it droop to the ground. Resu blushed and she unwrapped her legs from his waist to allow the hakama to drop to the ground, along with the rest of her clothes. She was left in only her undergarments and Toshiro subtly smirked. He ran one hand up along her thigh and her blush only increased as she looked back at him.

Resu also began to untie the obi sash around his waist and she licked her dry lips as his hakama pooled down at his feet.

"It's so exposing out here," Resu murmured as Toshiro gently nipped her collarbone.

"There's no windows in sight... it's just us two."

"I know, but...ah fuck it. Who cares." Resu softly gasped as she felt Toshiro gently biting the flesh above her breasts. His hands unclasped her strapless bra and let it fall to the wet ground. He looked up at her and continued teasingly nipping lower until he came to her perky nipples. His tongue flicked over the erected nub, getting mewls from Resu, before he wrapped his lips around it and gently sucked on the rosy nub. Her hands went back in his hair, gently pulling him closer as she slightly arched her back. He switched to the other nipple to repeat his actions, he very gently tugged at the nipple with his teeth, causing Resu to softly gasp. Suddenly his warm mouth left her breast and moved back up to her lips to capture them in another kiss.

Her hands tugged at his briefs and she then cupped and rubbed his erection through the fabric, causing Toshiro to groan her name in her mouth. Resu then tugged his briefs down, allowing his length to freely stand out. Toshiro slightly pulled back to gaze at Resu, his eyes a murky turquoise colour. Resu smiled and wrapped her hand almost completely around his member and rubbed the length up and down while her other hand gently cupped and squeezed his sack. Toshiro moaned her name as he thrust against her hand. She continued her actions, sometimes speeding up, sometimes slowing down and sometimes tightening her squeeze. She let go of him and he let out a whimper. Resu smirked and slid her panties down. As soon as the fabrics hit the ground, Resu was pressed back up against the tree. Her legs went back go being wrapped around his hips. She moaned as the tip of his length rubbed her wet sheath up and down, teasing her. Toshiro didn't waste much time teasing though, he slid his engorged shaft into Resu's core.

"A-ah Resu-chan," he softly said. Rarely did he use that nickname towards her, only when they were truly in one of those moments with each other that he didn't want to lose. The rain continued to splash onto their bare bodies. Toshiro began a slow, deep rhythm of thrusts, in which Resu moaned each and every time he went back in, since he had managed to brush up against her sensitive spots each and every time. Resu's arms loosely rested on his shoulders, her nails lightly digging into his skin with each deep thrust. Without any notice he switched it up to a fast pace. Resu gasped in surprise and dug her nails deep into his back. He grunted in both pain and pleasure before kissing her deeply. Resu constantly moaned into his mouth, but the sound was somewhat muffled as their tongues rubbed against each other. The rain seemed to come down harder and faster and somehow Toshiro kept a constant pace with the rhythm of the rain. Both didn't last long though. The knot in Resu's stomach snapped as she reached her climax, her inner muscles tightening up, which ended up causing Toshiro to come as well. They broke their kiss apart, heavy, erratic pants coming from them. The milky white fluid from their love making dripped out of Resu and onto the wet ground. Toshiro leaned some of his weight on Resu, still supporting her up. His head rested on her shoulder.

"Toshiro-kun... I love you, so much..."

"Resu-chan, I do too..." They let the rain cool their bodies down... Toshiro felt Resu gently shivering against him. The rain was growing colder, and it seems it was beginning to take its effect on her. "Let's go inside. I'll make us a cup of warm hot chocolate, just the way you like it." She nodded and unwrapped her legs from around his waist...

~.~

The two shinigami sat down on the couch in the living room they had arranged in their squad, a blanket covering both of them. Both had gotten a new change of clothes. Resu flipped through the channels of the TV they had in that room and Toshiro was quickly finishing up work on his laptop.

"I must admit, I love rainy days," Resu smiled, looking towards Toshiro, who looked back at her.

"I do too." He smiled as well before lifting up the hand which held her marriage band, and kissing her knuckle he said, "I love you, Resu." Resu softly chuckled and lifted his head up to give him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

(My newest one. ;v; ...sex in rain sounds... wet. And sensual. :V

AND ROMANTIC IN A WAY. )


	6. Sex on the Roof

It was a beautiful morning in Karakura Town... students from Karakura Town were pouring into the school, their voices ringing out as they chatted. Their voices were heard by the two Shinigami resting on the top of the building, away from anyone's view. Toshiro Hitsugaya let out an irritated sigh, causing the third seat besides him to turn her head towards him, her green eyes curious.

"Ano, what's wrong, Toshiro?" she asked him while she twirled a strand of her chocolate brown hair around her finger.

"Nothing Resu... other than the fact that we've been here for two hours and I have not seen any hollows. If they are to send us on a hollow extermination, at least they should be sure there's a hollow here," he grumbled. Resu Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, we can't help it, Shiro." Toshiro looked towards his wife and nodded, leaning back onto the roof of Karakura High. His turquoise eyes were focused on the blue sky... why send them? He could be at home with Resu right now having a warm cup of tea instead of waiting. Resu crawled on top of him and placed herself down on him, as if he was a pillow. He softly chuckled and placed an arm around her, his other arm behind his head.

"I guess the good thing is I'm with you," Toshiro smiled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah... but, there's really nothing to do here... unless..." Resu began, propping her upper body up with her elbows. Toshiro opened one eye to look at her.

"Unless?"

"Well," Resu slightly grinned, "We do something."

"I know that, but what's your drift?" Resu smiled and traced circles onto his chest.

"I thought you would already know." A small purr came from Resu. Toshiro's eyes slightly widened.

"Resu... we're on top of a school building." He put a heavy emphasis on school as he sat up, using his arms as a support.

"And? We're on the roof... even if someone saw us, I doubt they'd actually be able to see us!"

"No."

"Please?" Resu softly whispered, leaning in to leave a light kiss on his lips. He hesitated for a moment to think, before returning the gentle kiss. After they broke apart, both Resu and Toshiro sat up, Resu sitting in between Toshiro's legs, which were crossed.

"You owe me after this," he murmured, placing a hand behind Resu's head, pulling her back into a kiss. Resu smiled in the kiss. Her hands wandered down his chest, her fingers slightly curled inwards, her nails slightly digging into the fabric of his uniform. Toshiro tugged on the top of her uniform, slightly opening her shihakusho. Tongue twined with tongue, everything was well beyond heating up. Toshiro gently groped her breasts through the fabric. Resu moaned into his mouth... they broke apart, heavy pants coming from both of them. Resu pushed Toshiro back down onto the ground, her legs now straddling his hips. She opened his shihakusho, her hands now traveling over his bare, well defined chest. Resu felt his muscles slightly tensing up under her touch. Toshiro growled and tugged on her obi sash.

"A-ah, how about we don't get completely undressed?" Resu said as Toshiro began to pull down her hakama.

"Alright," Toshiro nodded, but he opened the top of her uniform enough to allow her breasts to be freed. Resu undid his sash and gently tugged his hakama low enough for his erect member to stand out. He pulled down her panties and she shifted her position so she was sitting above his hard arousal. She moved her hips down and his shaft slid into her. Resu let out a shivery moan and Toshiro gripped her hips, strangled groans coming from him... Resu started moving herself up and down on him, also slightly making clockwise rotations while moving. Toshiro let out a shaky moan, feeling her inner walls just squeezing him. He bucked his hips up as Resu moved down. "A-ah...!" Resu gasped, her nails digging into the cement of the roof. Her green eyes were hazy as she looked into Toshiro's eyes. Her pace slowed down, and she tightened her wet and slick walls around the engorged shaft as much as she could. Toshiro shivered from need... she was teasing him. If she could tease him, he can tease back. Without warning he shifted them so Resu was on her side. Resu looked at him with surprised eyes as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. He softly growled in return, continually thrusting into her. Their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin was luckily not loud enough to reach down...

Everything was going well until the married shinigamis heard, "W-what the hell are you two doing?" Both turned their heads and stopped to see Ichigo and most of his school friends... almost everyone's face was some shade of red... including Resu's and Toshiro's.

"K-Kurosaki... what are you doing up here?" Toshiro asked, blinking in surprise.

"I eat up here every lunch!" Ichigo answered back, his cheeks burning the darkest red. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Resu hissed. Toshiro shifted so he could cover up Resu. Resu hurriedly closed the top of her uniform and grabbed her hakama, hurriedly getting dressed. Toshiro did the same, his blush increasing.

"G-geez... why are you..." Ichigo began.

"We were here on a hollow mission. There were no hollows, we've been here for two hours and nothing showed up," Toshiro sighed.

"So you had sex on top of the roof of my school?"

"Yes." Ichigo sighed at Toshiro's words.

"Would you mind us continuing?" Resu pouted.

**"YES, I WOULD MIND!"** Ichigo yelled, his face burning red.


	7. Oceans and Beaches

It was a beautiful day at the beach... sure the beach was closed, but that didn't stop Resu Hitsugaya and her husband from going there.

The married shinigamis laid on the sandy ground. Toshiro and Resu were both wearing more human clothes... at least, they were wearing some. Toshiro was only wearing black slacks, a dog tag on a chain hanging loosely around his neck. Resu had a green tank top on and bikini shorts.

The female shinigami sat up and dusted some sand out of her brown hair. A happy smile appeared on her face.

"Today's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she said, turning her head towards Toshiro. He nodded and smiled back. Resu turned her green eyes towards the sea, the sound of waves brushing up against the sand audible.

"Well, not as beautiful as you," Toshiro softly laughed, sitting up as well. Resu's cheeks turned a light shade of red and she softly giggled.

"You're just saying that because you can."

"No, because I mean it." Toshiro gently touched her shoulder and she once again looked at him. Her face was flushed...Toshiro leaned in to gently brush his lips against hers in a light kiss. Resu returned the light kiss, her hand shifting to rest on top of his. She softly sighed into the kiss then felt his tongue gently prodding her lower lip. She complied and parted her lips. Tongue brushed up against tongue, and Toshiro pulled Resu close to him, onto his lap. He began to tilt back until both of them ended up on the sand. Their kiss broke apart and laughter came from both of them. Resu placed her arms to the side of him, her chest against his as she looked at him with a loving smile.

"I love you, Shiro."

"I love you too," Toshiro softly murmured back, returning the smile. He flipped them over so he was on top of Resu, hovering above her by supporting himself up on his arms. One of his hands rested above her head on the sand, the other to her side. The fabric of her tank top was gently tugged on by Toshiro. Resu looked at him with a deep blush.

"S-should we do it here?"

"Do I need to answer that?" He gave her no time to reply as he deeply kissed her again. The kiss was broken after a while and Toshiro began to move his lips down, over her jawline, her neck and her collarbone. His teeth gently sank into her skin, earning a soft moan from Resu, before continuing down. He began to drag the shoulder strap of her tanktop down her shoulder; he repeated his actions with the other side, then tugged down the front of the tank top, allowing her breasts to be freed. Resu softly whimpered under him and his tongue snaked over one of her rosy nubs.

More whimpers of pleasure from her. Toshiro continued his actions, feeling the sensitive peak hardening under his tongue. He felt her hands tugging at his white hair in ecstasy and Toshiro smiled. He repeated his actions to the other nipple, before lightly suckling on it. Resu instinctively arched her back up, her soft gasps escaping her lips. Toshiro continued his actions until Resu was begging him to stop teasing her. He gently bit into the flesh before going back up to her lips. As his dog tag was dragged across her skin, Resu shivered at the feeling of the cold metal against her flesh. Toshiro deeply kissed her again and pushed his hips against hers. She moaned into his mouth and also pushed her hips up against his in a constant grinding motion. Toshiro pulled back and started to remove both of their clothes. After all of their clothes were discarded, Toshiro positioned himself over Resu, admiring her naked form on the sand.

"You look beautiful... so pure and beautiful..." Toshiro softly murmured. Resu looked up at him, her expression innocent and loving. Resu wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. Sex on the beach...it was such a romantic scene... Toshiro's eyes were alight with emotions, as were Resu's eyes...

Toshiro slipped himself onto her, his member between her slick and wet walls. He softly growled as he filled her up to the brim, Resu's eyes fluttering close before slightly opening again. Toshiro kissed her again, quick, breathless kisses. He started a slow, deep thrust... Resu shivered and in pleasure as she arched her hips up with each thrust. Once Toshiro was deep inside, he made clockwise circles with his hips.

"A-ah Toshiro..." Resu moaned. He just smiled and began to thrust again.

"A-arn...wait..." Toshiro moved back to lift Resu's legs over his shoulders. Resu looked at him with her hazed eyes. Toshiro kissed the bridge of her nose and pushed himself back in. They wanted to savor this moment, for all eternity...at least until their sex instincts kick in.

Resu's head tilted back as pants escaped her; Toshiro used that moment to nip and suck on the sensitive skin on her neck. His tempo slowly increased with each breath, until his pace had both of them moaning. Resu tightened her wet walls whenever he moved back, which earned her a deep thrust the next time he went back in. The knot in Resu's stomach only got wounded* more as time passed by. Their sexual euphoria only rose as time continued, until Resu was the first to reach her climax, most of her lower muscles tensing up. The tightness from her innard muscles caused Toshiro to come undone as well after a few more thrusts. His warm seed intermingled with her sweet juices...Toshiro rested his forehead on hers as they both caught their breath. Resu's eyes drooped closed as she dropped her legs off his shoulders. Toshiro rolled onto his back, pulling Resu on top. He stroked her hair and she smiled against his chest.

_~Later~_

Toshiro held his wife close, as she gently rested her hands on his bare chest. The sun was beginning to set...Resu tried to keep her eyes open. Toshiro smiled and kissed the top of her head. He gently rested his hand on her clothed back.

"We should head back," Toshiro whispered into Resu's ear.

"After we watch the sunset." Resu placed her hand in Toshiro's other hand. He closed his hand around hers. A sense of calmness filled them as the sun sank underneath the waves.

*No, not wounded as an injury. :T


	8. Photo :Yaoi:

_**AN**_: Omg, this is genderbent Resu and not genderbent Toshiro... so yaoi! xDDD

M!Resu x Toshiro

This is from an msn RP with my friend, I just edited and added a few things.

~.~

Resu happily grinned and tugged on Toshiro's arm. His green eyes were bright with joy. "Awh, c'mon! One photo-shoot won't hurt you. It's just a couple of photos," he whined to Toshiro.

"Ugh... I-...I don't like photo booths..." groaned Toshiro as he was tugged by his boyfriend, Resu.

"Please?" Resu softly whined, putting on his best pout face as he turned to Toshiro.

"F-Fine...Ugh... Whatever." Toshiro averted his eyes and followed him to the booth.

"Yay! Thanks, Shiro!" Resu grinned and let go of Toshiro to enter into the booth. "Ah... it's small in here, somewhat."

"It's a photobooth... What did you expect? I hate tight spaces." He groaned again as he settled into the seat. Resu blinked a few times before scooting onto Toshiro's lap.

"It's not AS squishy if I sit on you." Resu innocently grinned.

"Ahhmmm Resu..." Toshiro stammered, immediately flustered. He turned away quickly, his face now flushed red.

"What? It's not like it's the first time I sat here." Resu huffed and shifted his weight on Toshiro's lap.

"Ah- " Toshiro gritted his teeth. Of course it wasn't the first time but... he couldn't remember the last time he had done anything with Resu. They had both been so busy with a recent hollow outbreak that this was their first time out in weeks. Maybe that's why he's been feeling so irritable lately. He let out a half frustrated, half aroused sigh hoping Resu wouldn't notice along with his gasp at the weight shift. Resu got up. "Wait..." He sat back down on Toshiro's lap, but he was facing him now, Resu's knees straddling Toshiro's hips. "Better now?" Resu smiled, a sly glint in his green eyes.

"Aggh-..." Another half moan escaped Toshiro's lips. "B-but how are we gonna take picture like this?" 'The fuck?' He thought... This was so frustrating.

Resu let out a lazy sigh, rolling his eyes... he rolled his hips against Toshiro's and gently purred. "We'll find a way." His green eyes were growing slightly hazy from arousal. Toshiro moaned fully now. He furrowed his brows and finally gave in. He put his hands on Resu's hips and began thrusting his own hips slightly into Resu's grinding.

Resu let out a small gasp as he felt the thrust. "A-ah... k-knew you wouldn't last long." A smug smile appeared on Resu's lips.

"Shut up," Toshiro growled, moving in to bite Resu's lip. Resu let out a soft growl in a return, his mouth slightly open as his fingers curled into Toshiro's shirt. Toshiro's tongue lapped into Resu's at first, then sealed the air into their closing mouths, their kiss like warm ice cream. Toshiro then unbuttoned his pants, and proceeded to do the same to Resu's. Resu let out an encourgaing moan into Toshiro's mouth, his cheeks now flushed red as Resu gently bucked his hips against Toshiro's out of instinct. Toshiro furrowed his brows more, looking mean yet only out of pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from Resu and concentrated on pulling his now throbbing erection out of his briefs. He stroked it a few times out of desperation then looked at Resu. Resu deeply blushed and looked at him, letting out a shuddery moan. His own fingers gently ran along the side of Toshiro's arousal.

"Aggghhh... Resu..." Toshiro reached for Resu's own shaft, pulling it out of his undergarments. He pumped it a few times, then started pulling his pants down with one hand. Resu let out a mixture between a whimper and a moan, watching Toshiro's actions with glazed eyes.

"S-shiro..." he softly panted.

"Resu... I don't have any lube with me..." Toshiro looked at him with glazed eyes as well.

An awkward expression crossed Resu's face. "W-would... saliva work?" he quietly asked, slightly embarrassed to ask that. Toshiro seemed to think the question over for a bit before nodding.

"Suck on it then..." Toshiro panted. Resu only blushed more and nodded, shifting his position so he was on the ground on his knees. One hand gently stroked Toshiro's shaft as he looked up at him. "Nnggg... go on then." He gritted his teeth again.

"D-don't rush m-me..." Resu leaned in and ran his tongue along the underside of Toshiro's shaft, pumping his own at the same time.

"Ahhh... Resu," Toshiro moaned. He grabbed some of Resu's hair in his fist and tilted his head back.

Resu took the tip of his erection into his mouth, beginning to slowly bob his head up and down. "Mmmph."

"NNggg..." This continued for a while until finally Toshiro motioned for Resu to stand up. "Alright now... ease onto it, Resu..."

Resu did as he was told, getting up and positioning himself over Toshiro's shaft. Resu looked at him with an excited gaze. Toshiro waited.

"Y-you're actually letting me top for once?" Resu's voice was quiet, but the tone of his voice was thick with arousal.

"It's not exactly topping... It's a sign of dominance to make your bitch do things in this positition... It's difficult to explain." Toshiro smirked.

"Don't call me a bitch." Resu pouted, his eyebrow furrowed. Resu knew Toshiro didn't mean it in a harsh way, but it was true, Resu was the submissive one most of the times.

"Just sit on it," Toshiro growled. Resu let out a soft sigh, easing himself down onto his shaft... it was always this part that he disliked, the beginning.

"Hnng," Toshiro smirked as pressure began to build up on his tip, as his shaft was sucked into the moist cavern. Resu just slightly flinched in minor discomfort, a shuddery breath escaping his lips. Toshiro bucked his hips hard, not giving Resu a chance to ease onto him. He was impatient and just a little bitchy.

"Baby," he teased. Resu loudly hissed in return, he wasn't always the submissive one in this relationship... he tightened his muscles around Toshiro's shaft. "AGH..." Toshiro growled. "I like that, baby." Resu softly panted and bit his own lower lip, starting to move himself up and down on his shaft. Toshiro bucked gently now, aiming for Resu's spot, his hands on Resu's sides.

Resu's hands ran through Toshiro's white hair, and Toshiro did the same to Resu. His brown hair felt silky between his fingers. Resu continued a steady pace and Toshiro pulled Resu back into a deep but soft kiss. Toshiro's tongue explored every inch of Resu's mouth, their tongues then twining in an erotic dance. They broke the kiss, a wet trail of saliva left to connect their lips. A submissive expression crossed Resu's face as soft moans escaped him, his green eyes hazy... his hands now rested on Toshiro's shoulders. Toshiro then pumped him for a while until his furrowed brows started to lift in the opposite direction into a more pained, submissive expression.

"R-Resu I'm gonn cum..." he panted. Resu moaned his name, his own climax nearing... the white fluid from his erection was already dripping onto Toshiro's hand. "S-Shit Resu... I-..." Toshiro gritted his teeth and poured his hot seed into Resu. Resu shivered from the feeling of the hot fluid flowing into him... his head was slightly tossed back and his eyes were half closed. "R-Resu..." He panted, his eyes glazed still. Exhausted he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back wall.

Resu leaned forward and rested his head on Toshiro's chest, still trying to catch his breath. "T-Toshiro..."

"Hnn..." Toshiro remained closed eyed. Resu's eyes drooped closed as he listened to Toshiro's heartbeat.

"Wait... we're in a photo booth, Resu!" He pointed to lines of feet from under the curtains. "Hurry and clean up!" Suddenly a commotion could be heard outside.

"Ah... HOW THE FUCK DO WE CLEAN UP?" Resu scrambled off Toshiro and hurriedly pulled his briefs and pants up.

"Shit..." Toshiro peeked out from behind the curtains and saw one person holding... pictures. And a ton of other people crowded around him. Some guys were standing away from the crowd mock vomiting while some girls stuck around the person holdin the strip from the machine. "Shit we gotta make a run for it Resu..."

Resu looked panicked. "A-ah, lets go then!" His eyes darted around the booth.

"RUN!" Toshiro grabbed Resu hand and they ran out of the booth, Resu half limping the whole way out of the mall, though Resu did managed to snag the photos from the person holding the strip before they got out. "F-fuck..."

"Oh my kami..." Toshiro looked at the photos

"These are keepers..." Resu let out a tired sigh and subtly smirked.

"Hahaa... that's for sure. Who pressed the fucking button?"

"Not me." Resu held up his hands in defense.

"That's strange..."

"Maybe... we accidentally pressed it when we were...?"

"Maybe." Toshiro let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples. "Aghm... I need to rest..." He turned his gaze to Resu. "Gomen..."

"I-it's ok, Toshiro-kun... I'm sorry for not managing to make you feel more relaxed..." Resu looked down at the ground. Toshiro softly sighed before wrapping his arms around Resu.

"I'm sorry... I've just been so stressed lately... I think I might have accidentally used you as my stress reliever right now. I'm so sorry." Toshiro rested his head on top of Resu's.

Resu moved slightly back and his green eyes met with Toshiro's turquoise eyes, which showed guilt. "Toshiro-kun... I understand your situation... I think it was the same for both of us, using sex as a way to relieve our pent up frustration from these last few weeks..." Resu lightly grabbed Toshiro's hand, "It doesn't mean we're only sex toys and stress outlets to the other person." Resu smiled.

"Resu-kun..." A soft sigh escaped Toshiro. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Resu gently tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand and Toshiro did the same, a small smile now on his lips.


	9. Photo :Not Yaoi:

AN: This is from an msn RP with my friend, I just edited and added a few things. And altered it so Resu was a girl I this one! The original is with male!Resu.

~.~

Resu happily grinned and tugged on Toshiro's arm. Her green eyes were bright with joy. "Awh, c'mon! One photo-shoot won't hurt you. It's just a couple of photos," she whined to Toshiro.

"Ugh... I-...I don't like photo booths..." groaned Toshiro as he was tugged by his wife, Resu.

"Please?" Resu softly whined, putting on her best pout face as she turned to Toshiro.

"F-Fine...Ugh... Whatever." Toshiro averted her eyes and followed her to the booth.

"Yay! Thanks, Shiro!" Resu grinned and let go of Toshiro to enter into the booth. "Ah... it's small in here, somewhat."

"It's a photobooth... What did you expect? I hate tight spaces." He groaned again as he settled into the seat. Resu blinked a few times before scooting onto Toshiro's lap.

"It's not AS squishy if I sit on you." Resu innocently grinned.

"Ahhmmm Resu..." Toshiro stammered, immediately flustered. He turned away quickly, his face now flushed red.

"What? It's not like it's the first time I sat here." Resu huffed and shifted her weight on Toshiro's lap.

"Ah- " Toshiro gritted his teeth. Of course it wasn't the first time but... he couldn't remember the last time he had done anything with Resu. They had both been so busy with a recent hollow outbreak that this was their first time out in weeks. Maybe that's why he's been feeling so irritable lately. He let out a half frustrated, half aroused sigh hoping Resu wouldn't notice along with his gasp at the weight shift. Resu got up.

"Wait..." He sat back down on Toshiro's lap, but he was facing him now, Resu's knees straddling Toshiro's hips. "Better now?" Resu smiled, a sly glint in her green eyes.

"Aggh-..." Another half moan escaped Toshiro's lips. "B-but how are we gonna take picture like this?" 'The fuck?' He thought... This was so frustrating.

Resu let out a lazy sigh, rolling her eyes... she rolled her hips against Toshiro's and gently purred. "We'll find a way." Her green eyes were growing slightly hazy from arousal. Toshiro moaned fully now. He furrowed his brows and finally gave in. He put his hands on Resu's hips and began thrusting his own hips slightly into Resu's grinding.

Resu let out a small gasp as she felt the thrust. "A-ah... k-knew you wouldn't last long." A smug smile appeared on Resu's lips.

"Shut up," Toshiro growled, moving in to bite Resu's lip. Resu let out a soft growl in a return, her mouth slightly open as her fingers curled into Toshiro's shirt. Toshiro's tongue lapped into Resu's at first, then sealed the air into their closing mouths, their kiss like warm ice cream. Toshiro then unbuttoned his pants, and proceeded to do the same to Resu's before beginning to lift up her shirt. Resu let out an encourgaing moan into Toshiro's mouth, her cheeks now flushed red as Resu gently bucked his hips against Toshiro's out of instinct. Toshiro furrowed his brows more, looking mean yet only out of pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from Resu and concentrated on pulling his now throbbing erection out of his briefs. He stroked it a few times out of desperation then looked at Resu. Resu deeply blushed and looked at him, letting out a shuddery moan. Her own fingers gently ran along the side of Toshiro's arousal.

"Aggghhh... Resu..." Toshiro gently groped at one of her breasts, then started pulling her and his pants down with one hand. Resu let out a mixture between a whimper and a moan, watching Toshiro's actions with glazed eyes.

"S-shiro..." she softly panted.

"Resu... I don't have any lube with me..." Toshiro looked at him with glazed eyes as well.

"Y-you want to do...?" An awkward expression crossed Resu's face. "W-would... saliva work?" she quietly asked, slightly embarrassed to ask that. Toshiro seemed to think the question over for a bit before nodding.

"Suck on it then..." Toshiro panted. Resu only blushed more and nodded, shifting her position so she was on the ground on her knees. One hand gently stroked Toshiro's shaft as she looked up at him. "Nnggg... go on then." He gritted his teeth again.

"D-don't rush m-me..." Resu leaned in and ran her tongue along the underside of Toshiro's shaft, her hand rubbing the wet warmth between her legs.

"Ahhh... Resu," Toshiro moaned. He grabbed some of Resu's hair in his fist and tilted his head back.

Resu took the tip of his erection into her mouth, beginning to slowly bob her head up and down. "Mmmph."

"NNggg..." This continued for a while until finally Toshiro motioned for Resu to stand up. "Alright now... ease onto it, Resu..."

Resu did as he was told, getting up and positioning herself over Toshiro's shaft. Resu looked at him with an excited gaze. Toshiro waited.

"Y-you're actually letting me top for once?" Resu's voice was quiet, but the tone of her voice was thick with arousal.

"It's not exactly topping... It's a sign of dominance to make your bitch do things in this positition... It's difficult to explain." Toshiro smirked.

"Don't call me a bitch." Resu pouted, her eyebrow furrowed as she stuck her tongue out. Resu knew Toshiro didn't mean it in a harsh way, but it was true, Resu was the submissive one most of the times.

"Just sit on it," Toshiro growled. Resu let out a soft sigh, easing herself down onto his shaft... it was always this part that she disliked, the beginning.

"Hnng," Toshiro smirked as pressure began to build up on his tip, as his shaft was sucked into the moist cavern. Resu just slightly flinched in minor discomfort, a shuddery breath escaping her lips. Toshiro bucked his hips hard, not giving Resu a chance to ease onto him. He was impatient and just a little bitchy.

"Baby," he teased. Resu loudly hissed in return, she wasn't always the submissive one in this relationship... she tightened her muscles around Toshiro's shaft. "AGH..." Toshiro growled. "I like that, baby." Resu softly panted and bit her own lower lip, starting to move herself up and down on his shaft. Toshiro bucked gently now, aiming for Resu's spot, his hands on Resu's sides.

Resu's hands ran through Toshiro's white hair, and Toshiro did the same to Resu. Her brown hair felt silky between his fingers. Resu continued a steady pace and Toshiro pulled Resu back into a deep but soft kiss. Toshiro's tongue explored every inch of Resu's mouth, their tongues then twining in an erotic dance. They broke the kiss, a wet trail of saliva left to connect their lips. A submissive expression crossed Resu's face as soft moans escaped her, her green eyes hazy... herhands now rested on Toshiro's shoulders. Toshiro gripped her bottom, until his furrowed brows started to lift in the opposite direction into a more pained, submissive expression.

"R-Resu I'm gonna cum..." he panted. Resu moaned his name, her own climax nearing. "S-Shit Resu... I-..." Toshiro gritted his teeth and poured his hot seed into Resu. Resu shivered from the feeling of the hot fluid flowing into her... her head was slightly tossed back and her eyes were half closed. "R-Resu..." He panted, his eyes glazed still. Exhausted he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back wall.

Resu leaned forward and rested her head on Toshiro's chest, still trying to catch her breath. "T-Toshiro..."

"Hnn..." Toshiro remained closed eyed. Resu's eyes drooped closed as she listened to Toshiro's heartbeat.

"Wait... we're in a photo booth, Resu!" He pointed to lines of feet from under the curtains. "Hurry and clean up!" Suddenly a commotion could be heard outside.

"Ah... HOW THE FUCK DO WE CLEAN UP?" Resu scrambled off Toshiro and hurriedly pulled her panties and pants up.

"Shit..." Toshiro peeked out from behind the curtains and saw one person holding... pictures. And a ton of other people crowded around him. Some guys were standing away from the crowd whispering and snickering while some girls stuck around the person holding the strip from the machine. "Shit we gotta make a run for it Resu..."

Resu looked panicked. "A-ah, lets go then!" Her eyes darted around the booth.

"RUN!" Toshiro grabbed Resu hand and they ran out of the booth, Resu half limping the whole way out of the mall, though Resu did managed to snag the photos from the person holding the strip before they got out. "F-fuck..."

"Oh my kami..." Toshiro looked at the photos.

"These are keepers..." Resu let out a tired sigh and subtly smirked.

"Hahaa... that's for sure. Who pressed the fucking button?"

"Not me." Resu held up her hands in defense.

"That's strange..."

"Maybe... we accidentally pressed it when we were...?"

"Maybe." Toshiro let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples. "Aghm... I need to rest..." He turned his gaze to Resu. "Gomen..."

"I-it's ok, Toshiro-kun... I'm sorry for not managing to make you feel more relaxed..." Resu looked down at the ground. Toshiro softly sighed before wrapping his arms around Resu.

"I'm sorry... I've just been so stressed lately... I think I might have accidentally used you as my stress reliever right now. I'm so sorry." Toshiro rested his head on top of Resu's.

Resu moved slightly back and her green eyes met with Toshiro's turquoise eyes, which showed guilt. "Toshiro-kun... I understand your situation... I think it was the same for both of us, using sex as a way to relieve our pent up frustration from these last few weeks..." Resu lightly grabbed Toshiro's hand, "It doesn't mean we're only sex toys and stress outlets to the other person." Resu smiled.

"Resu-chan..." A soft sigh escaped Toshiro. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Resu gently tightened her grip on her husband's hand and Toshiro did the same, a small smile now on his lips.


	10. Relaxing

Resu Hitsugaya lit the last candle in her room, the orange light reflecting in her green eyes and off her forest brown hair. She adjusted the green kimono she wore and looked out the window in their room... it was a warm night, and she noticed her husband, Toshiro Hitsugaya, happened to be not in the best of moods. She felt his familiar reiatsu and heard the door sliding open, hearing his voice asking, "Resu, what... is with the candles?"

She softly chuckled and turned her head towards him. Toshiro drank in the romantic and yet seductive atmosphere, taking notice of all the small details, a bowl of strawberries on the bed, a single rose on the counter next to their futon...

"Well," his wife began, "I saw you were not... you seemed stressed, and I thought I'd help you relax a bit." Toshiro's turquoise eyes met Resu's deep green eyes, before letting his gaze trail down her clothed and curvy body, going back to her green orbs.

"Ah, thank you, Resu." The brown haired woman took his hands in hers, gently pulling him more into the room. He softly chuckled and she smiled back at him, feeling heat crawl up to her cheeks. Resu always felt in a happy state when around him... she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, faintly hearing his heartbeat through the fabric of his uniform. Toshiro gently rubbed her back, but was subtly surprised as he felt the kimono slightly sliding down her back, under his palms. His fingers skimmed across her soft and pale skin, soon feeling the grooves of her scars.

Resu's blush grew and she slightly moved back, making a 'come here' motion with her finger as she sat down on the futon. Toshiro sat down besides her, his hand moving to rest on her thigh... Resu shyly blushed and left a quick peck on his cheek, causing a light red blush to dust Toshiro's cheeks as well. He softly laughed then slightly turned around to grab the bowl of berries, placing it on his lap.

"You want one?" he asked her, recieving a nod in return. He took out one of the red fruits and gently pressed it against Resu's lips, feeling them slightly part. She bit into the juicy fruit, not expecting the overflow of juice, which dribbled out of the corner of her lips. Toshiro noticed that and pulled the rest of the strawberry back, leaning in to kiss her and let his tongue lap up at the running juice. She softly gasped against his lips and felt his tongue intruding her moist cavern, the wet appendage running over the features of her mouth which he had familiarized so well over the years.

He faintly tasted the tartness of the strawberry in her mouth, and he could feel her small hands gently gripping at his uniform. Toshiro's hands slid under the opening of her kimono, his palms just above her breasts. They broke their kiss, breaking the small trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Toshiro took in the sight of her cloudy green eyes, and plump lips, a sight he loved. He gently slid the kimono down her shoulders, revealing the bare skin he loved to kiss and feel. His hands cupped her mounds, which seemed to fit perfectly against his calloused palms.

"Shiro…" she softly whispered, putting her hands on top of his. He gently kneaded the soft mounds, earning soft mumbles from Resu. His hands left the curved flesh, sliding down her smooth stomach... Toshiro felt her hands on his shoulders and he soon felt himself being gently pushed back onto the futon. Resu took the bowl of strawberries out of his lap and placed it onto the ground. They both loved the erotic and soft scene they were in... Resu began to open his uniform, her soft hands running over his well defined chest, she could see his muscles rippling under his pale skin. He looked like a Greek god and was like a drug; Resu couldn't get enough of him.

She moved his hands above his head, her elbows resting to the side of his head, and Toshiro got a nice view from under her. He could easily move his head towards her breasts and tease her semi-perked nipples with his tongue; and so he did, causing Resu to lightly gasp at his actions. She began to whimper his name in pleasure once he began suckling on one of her nipples...

"S-Shiroooo." Her moans were quiet, and soon Toshiro's lips left her now saliva coated peak. Resu blushed and began to slither down his body, returning the favor of teasing by flicking and circling her tongue around his nipples, earning a sharp gasp from Toshiro. She smiled and kissed down his well defined body, before her lips came to his obi sash. She untied it and pulled off his pants... a soft purr came from her when she saw how aroused he was. The tip of his erection was outlined against the fabric of his underwear... Resu placed her mouth over it, coating it with her saliva as she gently sucked on it. She heard moans come from her husband and her fingers tugged at the elastic band at the top... she pulled his undergarments off, allowing his erection to freely stand out. Resu cupped his sack and gently squeezed his family jewels, feeling him already giving in to her. Precum dripped out of the slit at the top, and Resu happily lapped the white liquid away. His hands came down and fisted into her brown hair in pleasure. Resu took his shaft into her mouth, and he lightly guided her up and down his length, but allowed her to choose the pace afterwards.

Pleasure built up in his stomach as she continued sucking faster with each movement, his clouded turquoise eyes rolling up in sexual bliss at her actions...

Without notice, Resu felt him gently moving her head back, a small pop heard as the tip of his arousal came out of her mouth.

"H-huh? What are you doing-" Resu was interrupted as she was lightly thrown onto the bed, her green eyes meeting Toshiro's. He softly groaned in need and rubbed the underside of his length against her moist panties and warmth. Resu deeply shivered in pleasure, arching her back up while her lips parted in a soft moan. Toshiro lightly panted her name and stood up on his knees, his hands gently dragging her underwear down, over her smooth and pale legs, tossing them to the side of the futon. Resu blushed as she felt him opening up the rest of her kimono, admiring her.

"You're so beautiful Resu... and I need you..." He leaned back down and kissed her once more, her warm lips fully pressed against his. Resu ran her fingers through his snow-white hair, gently clutching. His lips left hers and trailed down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach... his tongue slightly dipped into her navel before arriving to the place where she needed the most fulfillment. His thumbs gently spread her lower lips apart, his tongue flicking and pressing against the now exposed and sensitive 'pearl'. Resu mewled Toshiro's name, slightly moving her hips up in response to his actions.

His hands moved to grip at her hips, holding her still. The wet muscle drew over her wet folds, lapping at the sweet juice that dripped out.

"A-ah Toshiroooo...-!" She gasped as she felt two fingers sliding into her other enterance. The odd feeling of being penetrated by his tongue in one place, and his fingers in another, was arousing. She began lightly trashing in ecstasy, and the captain knew she was closing to her climax.

He moved his head back and pulled his fingers out... Toshiro moved off the futon, gently pulling Resu close to him as he stood on his knees. His hands held her legs wide open, as he embedded himself into her, feeling his shaft squeezed by her inner walls. His wife whimpered under him, and he started a slow rhythm, loving the feeling of slipping in and out of his wife... his hands gently kneaded her breasts and she mewled. Their eyes remained locked onto each other...

His pace sped up, and he felt her legs wrapping around his waist... Toshiro softly growled and playfully slapped her bottom, causing Resu to gasp in pleasure at the small amount of pain. Toshiro bucked his hips deep inside her, Resu deeply moaning, her eyes fluttering close. Each time he went back in, his thrusts grew rougher and slightly more jerkier.

Toshiro loved watching her expression contort into pleasure. He loved hearing her sweet voice call out for him... he loved everything about her. Toshiro felt her inner walls starting to constrict around his shaft, the smaller space and the friction causing him to come close to his climax. He groaned her name and she moaned in return, digging her nails into the sheets on the futon. A breathless gasp came from her as the knot in her stomach snapped, her orgasm hitting hard, resulting in him to coming undone as well. The force of their climax caused the milky white fluid to squirt out and onto the futon sheets.

They both panted and Toshiro pulled her body close to his... he rolled over onto his back, Resu resting on top, her brown bangs partially covered her hazy green eyes. He kissed her collarbone, and softly murmured 'I love you' against her skin. She chuckled and kiss his forehead.

"Thank you, Resu."

"It's ok, I don't mind helping you relax..." She smiled and Toshiro stoked her cheek. "I feel better when you're happy."

Toshiro softly sighed and rubbed her back, embracing her. Resu's eyes closed and Toshiro turned her and himself onto the side. Toshiro held her closer, and she was happy to be engulfed in his body heat. The low lights given off from the candles lulled them into a deep sleep, happily lost in the warmth of their lover.


	11. Make-up Sex

~A One-Shot of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Resu Hitsugaya~  
**WARNING: **This story contains sexual themes and is recommended to not be read if you do not want to read about detailed sex. I do not take responsibility for you reading and being creeped out/disgusted/aroused etc.

* * *

Resu Hitsugaya huffed as she got into their futon, making sure her back was to the inside of her bed, and husband. Toshiro Hitsugaya kept his eyes closed a hand resting on his dark blue t-shirt, his lips pulled into a frown. The two were still a bit angry at each other from an earlier argument that ended up being a stalemate. Resu pouted, her emotions mixed. She felt angry at her husband, unhappy due to the fact they were still angry at each other, and oddly aroused from the frustration gathered over the time. Resu let a deep sigh before pursing her lips, rolling over and pulling Toshiro into a deep kiss. His eyes opened and widened before he reacted, pulling her close and returning the deep kiss. His hands fisted into her shirt, and he bit her bottom lip, feeling Resu's lips parting in a gasp. The wet appendage slid into her moist mouth, tongue rubbing against tongue, fighting for dominance. Resu's fingers curled into his white and soft hair, tugging at it and earning a groan of arousal from Toshiro.

Their kiss broke as the two softly glared at each other, their breathing heavy. Toshiro pulled her on top of him, so she sat on his lap, sitting up so they were looking at each other.

"I hate you..." Resu smiled, and Toshiro chuckled, squeezing her bottom. Resu softly squeaked as she was pulled against his hips. The captain smirked and moved her on him, grinding her against him. Both let out a soft moan.

Resu gazed at him, licking her lips. Toshiro attacked her with more kisses, their breaths coming out in quick pants with each break. Toshiro trailed his thumb over Resu's lips, plump and bruised with his violent kisses. Resu softly shivered and smiled.

"You have no clue how harsh I will be..." Toshiro huskily growled. His hands cupped and squeezed her mounds, getting a soft gasp from the brunette. Resu sat up a bit so Toshiro's head was at the same level as her chest. He pulled her green tank top down, freeing her breasts, taking one taut peak into his mouth afterwards.

"A-ah Shiro..." she softly moaned as he suckled on her peak, his other hand kneading her other breast. Resu grinded against him the best she could, panting as she gripped his hair. Toshiro tugged on the sensitive skin, his eyes glazed over as he looked up at her, feeling her gently shake against him from the waves of pleasure. He smirked and slid his free hand between her legs, rubbing softly against the white cotton shorts.

Resu mewled and softly whimpered for him to continue lower. Toshiro pushed her onto her back, her hair dangling off the end of the bed. His rough hands pulled her shorts down, before leaning in and pressing his nose and lips between the apex of her legs, inhaling her scent. His teeth clamped on the thin, flimsy garment covering her feminity, tearing it off her soft flesh, hearing his wife softly squeak. There lay her sweet split fruit, framed by soft, brown and dense coils of hair. His mouth engulfed her warmth, his tongue pressing against her clit. He devoured her, indulging in her taste and her sweet cries of pleasure, nipping, biting the sensitive skin. Resu tossed her head back, panting and writhing in pleasure. Heat pooled in her lower stomach, her mind clouded with sexual euphoria.

"T-Toshiro!" She cried out his name, her body arching up and convulsing as she reached her climax, the force causing some of the salty and thick liquid to splash in his mouth and onto Toshiro's lips, cheeks and nose. Toshiro pulled his head back, his expression showing mild surprise.

"Been a while since that happened, Re-chan," he teased, causing Resu to softly glare and smile at him as she caught her breath.

"Shiro-chan... let me do it in return," she cooed, a salacious smile on her lips. Toshiro moved up to her lips, Resu's tongue lapping at the juices covering his face. They rolled over so Resu was on top of him. Her small and soft hands clutched at the dark blue t-shirt on Toshiro's lithe figure, gently kissing his neck, her tongue dipping into the small decline in the middle of his collarbone. Toshiro shivered softly, his hands resting on Resu's back. Resu got on her knees, sitting on his hips, blushing when she felt the large bulge pressing between her legs. Toshiro softly groaned as Resu slipped her hands under his shirt, running over his pale skin. Toshiro lifted his arms above his head so Resu could slide the shirt off, tossing it to the side afterwards. Resu admired his facial features, her gaze slowly sliding down his body. Her finger traced the trail of her eyes, down his chest and abdomen, her finger dipping into his navel and down the thin, white curls of hair that led to the hem of his grey sweatpants.

Resu's fingers hooked under the band of the pants. She pulled the pants down, growling playfully. The thin texture and loose cut of the boxers revealed the excited member that rippled within. Resu cooed and gently stroked the shaft through the fabric, Toshiro softly groaning under her. Resu moved down and opened the buttoned fly of the undergarment, pulling it down and smiling when the erection came out.

"Hello, Lil'Shiro," she cooed, affectionately naming the member after one of Toshiro's nicknames... though it was nowhere near being small. Toshiro's cheeks burned red, both from Resu's nickname, and her actions. She took the engorged shaft into her mouth, trying to stuff in as much as she could. The tip touched the back of her throat, her hand wrapping around most of the member. He groaned softly, his hand fisting into her soft brown hair. She gently bobbed her head up and down, her hand softly squeezing the shaft. Toshiro softly panted, gently pulling at her hair, a muffled moan escaping from deep inside her throat. His head tilted back, his breathing picking up with her pace, his turquoise eyes hazy.

"R-Resu," he moaned, trying to not thrust his hips up. Resu lustfully looked up at him, her teeth very gently digging into the sensitive flesh. Kami, she was driving him wild... he pulled on her hair, lifting her head up slightly. She looked at him, stopping her actions, a questioning look on her face as if she was asking him what he was doing. Toshiro lazily smiled, his breath still coming out in pants.

"You're making me impatient..." he smirked, pulling her up and rolling over so he was on top, not wasting any time embedding himself into her. Resu let out a loud moan and tipped her hips into his deep thrust. Toshiro growled happily, not wasting any time in going slow. Their movements were frantic, deep and hard. Her soft inner walls squeezed his hard shaft, pulling him in with each thrust, their moans and gasps melding with each other. A thin layer of sweat covered their skin, making it glisten in the moonlight. Their bodies pressed against each other, skin rubbing against skin, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixing in with their moans.

Toshiro leaned in to deeply kiss her, their moans quieting with the deep kisses, both their lips bruised with loving kisses. Hips pressed against hips, their bodies moving in perfect harmony. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, digging into his hair and scalp. He moaned into her mouth, breaking their kiss. Hazy eyes met, both on the verge of their climax. They both cried out each other's names, her inner walls squeezing him as he came in her, her soft walls milking him dry. Their juices intermingled and trickled out onto the white bedsheets. Resu gazed at Toshiro through half lidded eyes, panting as she gently cupped his cheek. He did the same to her before his hand moved to the back of her neck, gently kissing her again.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Toshiro murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. He kissed her brow.

"It's ok, Shiro, I'm sorry for yelling back," she smiled, running her hand through his soft hair. Toshiro's eyes softened up, a loving smile on his lips.

"We may have our arguments, but... they won't separate us. Never."

"I know they never will, you corny, loving husband." Resu giggled and ran her hand through his hair. He chuckled and kissed her again, rolling over again with Resu, tangling themselves into the blankets on their futon.

Sleep called for them... after another session of love making.~


	12. The Devil and the Wolf

The young female sat down on a rock, her black tail swishing to the side, her bat wings flapping in the cold fall night. She shifted, holding the small bag of meat in her hand, her green eyes scanning the area. Her long brown hair blew in the wind, and she sighed. Tonight she was wearing a dark green dress that reached the middle of her thighs, and the sleeves were long, covering her entire arms. It was low-cut, slightly revealing her breasts, since the dress was a little tight on her chest. She wore black boots that reached her knees.

The devil's name was Resu, and she was waiting for someone... a wolf, more specifically a werewolf. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, and he was a white and beautiful werewolf, his turquoise eyes bright in the night. He didn't talk much though... at least until she gives him meat. Resu's visited him for... how long now? 4 months?

Resu sighed, bored and playing with her tail, twirling it around her finger. She heard rustling in the bushes nearby before spotting the young wolf coming out, his fur glistening in the moonlight. Sure, his face was childish, but he had a lean and muscular body. His eyes focused on her, an invisible smile on his lips.

"You... look beautiful tonight," he commented, gesturing his clawed hand to the devil. Resu blushed and giggled, handing him the bag of meat. He gently placed the bag down, sighing. "I'm not that hungry tonight, but I wanted to talk."

"Well, go ahead." She patted the spot next to her on the rock, the wolf sitting down on it. "Sooo what'd you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask why you visit me. Why you bring me food."

"Why? Well, why not? You seem like a nice person." She grinned and softly messed up his white hair. He softly scowled but became quiet when she began massaging behind his ears.

"Mmn... but what makes you stay...?" he softly mumbled, Resu now massaging his scalp with one hand. Resu saw his tail wag, his head pressing up against her hands.

"You," she smiled, causing him to look up at her, a light blush on his face. "You're fun to talk to. I sometimes get bored of talking to other devils, and most of the guys we have are assholes." Toshiro slightly nodded at her words, looking into her dark green eyes... something seemed to light up behind her gaze, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Well, if you don't have anything else to talk about, I guess I'll go." She got up to leave, but felt her arm grabbed.

"D-don't... go." He pulled her back down, her landing on his lap. She blushed and looked at Toshiro, her eyes wide. He smiled and kissed Resu, feeling her slowly kiss him back. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him close. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, Resu's lips parting for him. Their tongues joined together in a battle for dominance, Toshiro dominating Resu. They broke their kiss to catch their breath before coming back into the deep, loving kiss. Over the months... neither of them noticed that they had fallen in love with each other. Their kiss broke for one last time, Resu's lips plump and bruised with kisses, her eyes cloudy.

Toshiro's nose slightly scrunched up, a sweet scent invading his sensitive nose. "Mn... I sense... a sweet smell... Resu," he softly mumbled, gently pushing Resu on her back. She squeaked as her dress was pushed up, feeling Toshiro bury his nose between her legs and inhale her sweet, intoxicating scent. His canine teeth sank into her flimsy and thin panties, tearing them off with a jerk. Immediately he went to lap at Resu's warmth, biting at the soft split fruit, indulging in her sweet juices. Resu moaned softly, her nails digging into his scalp, sending a shiver up Toshiro's spine. His tongue roughly flicked over her clit, earning a higher pitched mewl from the devil.

Toshiro closed his eyes, his senses overwhelmed. Her sweet cries in his ears, her intoxicating scent and her delicious honey... his hands gently lifted her legs over his shoulders, feeling her soft skin. Resu mewled and arched up, her eyes hazy and half lidded as she felt a bubbling in her stomach. Two fingers slid into her wet core, his fur slicked down to his skin. Resu panted, tipping over the edge of pleasure as she reached her climax, reaching her climax. Toshiro drank the liquid that dripped out, blushing when he felt his own member sliding out of its sheath, the cold air hitting the warm flesh.

Resu lightly shook, her breathing coming out in quick pants. The werewolf moved up and deeply kissed the devil, softly grinding up against her. Resu moaned into his mouth, licking his coated lips. Toshiro broke the kiss, his eyes smoldering with heat and need as he pulled the front of her dress down, her breasts springing out. Resu mewled as Toshiro took one taut peak into his mouth, sucking on it. His other hand kneaded her free breast, his movements growing rough, tugging on the peak as well. Resu moaned, shaking softly. She moved him off her breasts, mewling.

"M-my turn," she smiled.

Resu gently pushed him to sit on the rock, moving to rest between his legs. She gazed at the exposed member, leaning it to softly lick at the tip of the shaft. Toshiro shivered, softly gripping Resu's hair.

"R-Resu," he moaned softly, gazing at Resu. His fantasies were coming true... since the last month, he's found that feelings were arising for her, and perverted thoughts began to lurk into his mind, though he tried to keep them out. And now... now his thoughts were becoming true.

Resu slowly bobbed her head up and down, taking the bulged part of his shaft, the knot, into her mouth. Toshiro slightly hunched in pleasure, softly pulling on her hair. He moaned her name again, his eyes growing hazy and dark in pleasure. His tail thumped against the rock as it swung left and right out of happiness and pleasure. Resu moved up, Toshiro gently pushed her head back down, pressing his shaft deeper into Resu's throat, making Resu let out a muffled moan. The two repeated this cycle again, Toshiro sometimes being more forceful... not that Resu minded. In fact, she loved it.

Toshiro squirmed in pleasure, his length thickening in her mouth, signaling that he was close to his climax. Resu took almost the entire length in to her mouth, Toshiro groaning out her name as he reached his climax.

Resu swallowed the cum, some splurting out of her mouth. She pulled her head off his shaft, the thick liquid dripped out of her mouth and on to the ground. The devil panted softly, catching her breath before licking her lips. Toshiro hazily gazed at her, tilting her head up and kissing her. She moves up so her head was tilted down and his up, the thick liquid left in her mouth dripping into his. Their eyes closed and Toshiro swallowed his own seed before kissing her again. Their kisses grew more feverish and needy, Toshiro's tail lightly hitting both their sides as it continued wagging. Toshiro gently slid the dress off her to view her perfect body. Her tail softly flicked to the side, and she gently pushed him on to his back as she turned around, her hips at his head and his at hers. Resu leaned down to softly lick his shaft, Toshiro softly gripping her hips and leaning up to lick her warmth. She shivered, before yelping and feeling Toshiro softly grip her tail and move the tip of it into her warmth.

_'K-kinky...'_ she thought to herself, pressing the tail into herself. Toshiro watched with hazy eyes, licking his lips. Resu softly moaned and felt Toshiro slide out from under her. He softly gripped her tail and moved it to her rear entrance. Resu deeply blushed as he pressed it in her, stretching her. The devil shook softly also feeling the wolf press his large shaft into her core. Soft cries of pleasure came from her as he began to thrust in. He pushed his knot into her and she arched up, loudly mewling. Toshiro growled happily and ground deep into her, raising her hips up, her knees off the ground now.

Pants and moans came from both of them, body against body as they grinded against each other. Resu's nerves were on fire, squirming and writhing in pleasure, her face contorted into an expression of ecstasy. Their bodies rocked together at the same time.

"Toshiro!" she cried out his name in pleasure, reaching her climax. He groaned out her name and released deep into her, both shaking. Resu's upper body collapsed on to the rock. Toshiro softly panted and leaned down to kiss her back, his hands softly caressing her thighs.

"I love you," he softly mumbled, causing Resu to blush deeply.

"I d-do too, Shiro-kun." The two stayed still, Resu kept warm by Toshiro. She tried to move forward a bit, feeling Toshiro involuntarily move with her. "S-Shiro? I think we're stuck..."

Toshiro lazily smiled and said, "We are. We'll just have to wait for a while." He moved on to his side, moving Resu as well and hugging her close to his chest. Resu laughed and Toshiro snuggled into her. The two might as well take a nap... at least until they could get him out of her.


	13. Teasing, her skin a bright red

_"She smiled, teasing him. The boy pouted at her, blushing and crossing his arms across his chest before a smile spread on his lips. _

_One day he was going to drive him nuts with her teasing."_

* * *

The bitter wind of winter lashed out against the 10th Division, the whines of the wind traveling through the building. Toshiro sighed, the howling wind echoing in his ears as he tried to focus on the work in front of him. He needed to have it done by tomorrow afternoon, and he wasn't in the mood to do it tomorrow morning. Anyways, it wasn't the first time he had done this, staying up late to finish work. A sigh escaped his lips, running the free hand through his snow-white hair. His turquoise eyes traveled to the door in his office, looking at it in surprise when it slid open.

Resu Sosora stepped in, dressed in a simple kimono that went from a faded and light green, to an emerald colour. Her brown hair was down, falling over her shoulders and stopping at her lower back. Her green eyes focused on her boyfriend, while his met hers. He slightly smiled, letting out a soft chuckle.

"You're still up?" he asked her, his voice soft. He was used to her coming in to check on him now... well, he's used to it after 10 years of dating her (though it was only recently that they got sexually active with each other). A lazy smile spread over Resu's lips and she entered into the office, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at him.

"Yeah... I should be asking that, really," Resu giggled, moving to sit on top of the left side of his desk, watching him carefully. His eyes slid down her body. Loose clothes, a seductive smile on her lips... a spark of passion in her eyes... all of those things had shivers going up Toshiro's spine.

"Well, I'm quite intent on finishing this, I'd rather have a peaceful morning." Toshiro turned his attention back to his work, watching Resu out of the corner of his eyes. She crossed her left leg over her right, the kimono slightly riding up and shifting, the skin on her legs being revealed. The top also seemed to be slipping off her shoulders, revealing the satin soft skin he loved to touch. His cheeks seemed to heat up, perverse thoughts lurking into his head. Another shudder traveled up his spine as he slightly bit his bottom lip, and his writing had halted, seeming to be caught up in his thoughts. A sigh came from him as he resumed writing. Hell, he loved Resu dearly, but he needed to finish this.

"Oops," Resu giggled, falling on her back and scattering the paper on the ground. Toshiro stared at her, struggling to ignore how her kimono had fallen wide open, revealing her perfect feminine form. His eyes widened, his blush darkening as his heartbeat picked up.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered slightly, watching as Resu licked her lips. His eyes focused on her pink tongue as it darted out, brushing against her full lips.

"What do you think I'm doing, _Shiro-kun_?" she cooed, sitting up, leaning over and placing her hands on the chair, on either side of his legs so they could be face to face. "I'm having you take a break." A smirk crawled up her lips, causing Toshiro's breathing to grow heavy and a bit quicker. When she meant break, she meant 'abandon all paperwork and stay with me instead'. The brunette suddenly leaned in, deeply kissing the ice captain. His eyes widened before slowly closing, kissing Resu back. As she leaned in more, she let out a yelp of surprise as the chair tilted back, pulling Resu along with Toshiro. The two, and the chair, landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor. Toshiro cringed as his head made contact with the hardwood floor, letting out a small groan of pain.

"A-ah, sorry!" Resu exclaimed, moving off him, her expression of worry. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, gazing at Resu and seeing she was close to crying. He pulled her down into a gentle kiss, causing Resu's eyes to widen. Slowly she returned the soft kiss, Toshiro gently tangling his hands into her chocolate-brown hair. The kiss broke and he gently wiped at the tears that threatened to fall down.

"Hey, it's ok, Resu. Don't worry about it." He slid out of the fallen chair, gently picking Resu up bridal style, Resu softly shivering as the fabric of his uniform brushed up against her bare skin. She buried her head against his chest, softly smiling. He carried her to his bedroom nearby, using his foot to slide the door open, carrying her to his futon. Resu let out a soft and happy coo up at her boyfriend as she was placed down on the soft bed, him crawling on top. The captain contentedly sighed and kissed her forehead. The two sat up, Toshiro pulling Resu to sit between his legs. She sighed as well and he pulled her into a loving kiss. Resu smiled against his lips, pressing her naked body against his clothed one. Toshiro's arms loosely wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer.

Toshiro bit her lower lip, causing Resu to open her mouth. Their tongues twined other each other, soft muffled moans coming from both. One of his calloused hands slid to the front, softly gripping one of Resu's firm breasts and kneading it. She shivered against him, moaning into his mouth and arching against him. His free arm slid under her behind, lifting her up and causing Resu to squeak softly. His mouth engulfed one of her raised peaks on the breast that was free, suckling on it.

"A-ah...!" Resu softly mewled, her eyes slowly closing in pleasure as her fingers curled into Toshiro's soft hair. He groaned as her nails dug into his scalp, more shudders going up his spine, the lower muscles in his thighs seeming to harden. His hand left her breast, traveling down between her legs from behind her, gingerly touching the petals of her femininity, finding them soaked with her own juices, feeling the sensitive skin quivering against his fingers. She moaned his name as two fingers slid inside of her moist warmth, quickly pumping them in and out. Her breathing grew heavy as she leaned against him, her body shaking with each wave of ecstasy. He tugged on the peak that was still captured between his soft lips, causing the young woman to mew loudly and arch again. Toshiro slid in a third finger, feeling the thick liquid dripping down his fingers and on to the futon sheets. He could tell she was close as she writhed in pleasure in his grasp, biting the inside of her cheek.

One more she cried out his name before reaching her sweet release, her sweet essence spilling out on his fingers and down her thighs. He released the rosy bud from his mouth, pulling his fingers out and dragging them across her bottom, leaving a trail of the sticky liquid. Resu panted, shaking softly against him as her eyes closed.

"S-Shiro-kun?" she softly whimpered, causing Toshiro to look at her.

"What is it, Resu?" he asked her, his hand softly rubbing her side.

"I-I'm a little c-curious on h-how you feel about..." She halted mid-sentence, blushing.

"About?"

"S-spanking me," she said, letting out a giggle. Toshiro's cheeks flushed a dark red, his turquoise eyes widening. His demeanor changed, he always got a little flustered when it came to Resu coming up with new ideas for their sexual... adventures. Resu softly pouted at him, recovered from her sexual high. Her small hands gently pulled at his sash, enticing him, and he didn't resist.

"We'll see," he mumbled as Resu pulled the white obi sash off, tossing it to the side of the futon, moving her hands to slide his haori off, along with the top of his uniform. Toshiro leaned back onto his elbows, allowing Resu to do what she wanted. Her hands slid down his chest and stomach, seeing the muscles rippling slightly under the pale skin. She licked her lips, spotting the member pressing up against his hakama, the fabric of the pants barely covering his hardening shaft. Resu slid the rest of his clothes off, blushing when she saw the erection standing straight up for her.

"Lil'Shiro looks happy to see me," she cooed. Toshiro's eyes widened again, his blush darkening. He never had his... lower part called something.

"Lil... Shiro?"

"Yeah," Resu giggled, softly pressing one of her fingertips against the tip of the erection, causing Toshiro to shiver. "Though, I can tell you, it's nowhere near small... just a cute nickname that only I can use." Toshiro blushed and slightly looked away, embarrassed a bit. Well, he should have guessed she would have done this later... a sigh came from him and a smile spread on his lips, looking back at her. He shifted so he could place one hand on her head, gently pulling her closer to the excited member. Resu blushed, this was really the first time she'd be doing this. She looked up and him with a pout, her expression turning submissive. Toshiro gently stroked her cheek.

"Take it slow if you want to," he said, smiling. Resu nodded before gently wrapping her hand around the large shaft, gently pumping the member. Toshiro let out a groan, his head tossing back. Resu tightened her grip on it, leaning down and taking the tip in her mouth and softly sucked on in. Toshiro let out a moan, gripping her hair in his fist. Resu felt a shiver going up her spine as he lightly pulled on her soft hair, taking more into her mouth. Toshiro's breathing picked up, his own toes curling into the bed sheets. As moreof his length was taken in her mouth, he slightly hunched in, close to climaxing.

"R-Resu...!" he moaned, reaching his release. Resu pulled her head back, not expecting the splash of the hot seed onto her face. She blinked in surprise, looking up at Toshiro who was panting heavily. He gently pulled Resu up, Resu squeaking and blushing when Toshiro began to lick his own seed off her face. He then pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Resu closed her eyes and deeply kissed him back, soft moans coming from both. Both fell back onto the bed, Toshiro rolling over so he was on top.

"R-Resu... what would you like to try? Position wise?"

"D-doggy style?" Resu giggled. Toshiro nodded and kissed her cheek, moving back so Resu could move onto her hands and knees. She blushed as Toshiro moved back behind her, softly gripping her hips. Resu let out a moan as he pushed his shaft into her dripping core, quickly beginning to thrust in and out of her. She squirmed and writhed in pleasure, her mouth opening in a loud moan.

A loud yelp came from her as she felt the stinging of a hand on her behind, feeling pleasure overcoming the pain, looking back to see Toshiro slightly smirking.

"M-more," she whimpered, causing Toshiro to blush in return before going back to his smirk. He spanked her again, loving Resu's soft cries of pleasure. Resu clenched the bed sheets below her, shaking in pleasure. Toshiro loved watching her body sway back and forth with each of his thrusts. His rough hands moved up to her sides, gently massaging them as he deepened his movements.

Resu pressed back against his hips, their movements only roughening as time passed. The two panted and moaned, closing in on one last climax. Both cried out the other's name, shivering in delight as they reached their peak, their essences mixing and spilling out onto the sheets. Resu's upper body collapsed on top of the futon as she tried to catch her breath. Toshiro softly rubbed her back, panting and smiling down at his girlfriend. Resu smiled and Toshiro pulled out shifting both their positions so her back was to his chest. His calloused hand softly rubbed the spot where he spanked her, the skin hot to his touch.

"Maybe this should be your punishment for teasing me," he smiled, brushing her hair away so he could kiss the hollow of her ear. Resu's blushed and giggled, turning her head to look at him.

"Maybe it should be." Toshiro snuggled into her shoulder and nodded, his eyes slowly closing.

"We should sleep, Resu... I'll take care of the paperwork in the morning... for now, I just wanna be with you," he mumbled, half asleep. Resu's smile grew as fatigue overwhelmed her. The two didn't take long to drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	14. Birthday

_"Truthfully, all I want for my birthday is to be with the people I love._

The sky was darkening outside of the 10th Division... Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed and looked up from his work, watching the snowflakes land on the window in his office, melting into liquid and quickly sliding down. He ran a hand through his own hair and sighed. December finally truly settled in, since earlier in the month it lacked any snow.

The young captain pushed himself and his chair back from his desk and got up, going to sit on the couch next to the window. Toshiro looked around the room and sighed, the large room created an almost empty and cold feeling in him. It lacked the presence of another person.

"Resu..." he mumbled softly. Resu's been gone on an undercover mission in Karakura Town for the last two months and he was missing having her here. He got up and paced around the room, his thoughts minimal, turquoise eyes closed. He wasn't aware of the familiar spiritual pressure that was heading towards his office.

He heard the office door sliding open and his head snapped up... but he didn't see anything.

"Must be the wind or someone pulling a prank," he mumbled, going back to his pacing.

...

The sudden grip of someone hugging him from behind startled him.

"H-Hey!"

"Hi Shiro...~" a soft voice whispered, the sound calming him down.

"Resu... y-you're back?"

"Duh... happy birthday, Shiro-chan." He turned around in her arms to look down at Resu, his cheeks flushing a light red. He completely forgot it was December 20, his birthday. "Silly, did you forget it was your birthday?" Resu giggled, gently rubbing her nose against his.

"Yeah... I did. You know I'm not one to celebrate birthdays." He smiled and softly kissed the bridge of her nose, her brown hair slightly tickling his lips as well.

"Except for mine," Resu purred in return, moving her head up to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

"Except for yours," he whispered against her lips, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I missed you, you know."

"I know, Shiro... I couldn't just leave though... but they've decided that the mission would be terminated a few days ago."

"A few days? Why didn't you come back earlier?"

"I had some shopping to do," she grinned, hidden mischief behind her green eyes. Toshiro slightly narrowed his eyes before sighing. "Hey Shiro, I got a surprise for you anyways."

"Ah, you didn't need to—"

"Nonsense! It's your birthday!" She pulled him out of the office and to his bedroom.

"A-ah my bedroom?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, your surprise is in there." They reached his bedroom and Resu gently pushed Toshiro ahead. "Go in!"

He looked back at her with a blush and nodded, sliding the door open. A savorous smell invaded his senses... similar to the ramen shop he and Resu went to a lot. He faintly saw two small bowls of ramen (Shio ramen, generally with seafood and pork).

"Got an order for us, and I made us something to munch on as an appetizer," the brunette purred. "Homemade fortune cookies! Found a recipe someone lent to me and I made some for us.~"

"Ah... thank you Resu, but you really didn't—"

"Yes, I did, Toshiro." She warmly smiled up at him and pulled him to the small table he had in his room, sitting on the chairs the rested on the ground. Toshiro sat next to her, pulling the bowl closer to himself. He licked his dry lips before grabbing his chopsticks and the sauces that rested on the table. Resu did the same and watched Toshiro, giggling as he dug into the soup and ramen noodles.

_'He never takes the time to take care of himself at moments if it means leaving his work.'_ She shook her head and began to eat as well. Toshiro looked over at her before gently tapping her shoulder and holding up a bundle of ramen noodles with his chopsticks. She looked at him in return and lightly blushed, opening her mouth so he could feed her. He fed her the noodles and she swallowed them, smiling at her boyfriend. He smiled back and gently leaned in to kiss her, both closing their eyes as they melted into the loving kiss. Both pulled back a bit and opened their eyes to gaze at each other.

"I love you," Resu smiled.

"I love you too, my Resu," Toshiro chuckles and softly kissed her cheek. The two returned to eating, occasionally feeding each other and flicking noodles at the other.

Resu laughed as a noodle she flicked ended up on Toshiro's upper lip. He crossed his eyes momentarily, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to see the noodle. Resu snorted as she laughed, falling over onto her side. The ice captain frowned and used his tongue to get the noodle. Resu caught her breath and sat up, wiping away the tears that were close to falling down.

"Whew... I'm stuffed," Resu sighed happily, flopping back onto the ground. "...ah! Wait, we still have dessert!"

"Dessert? I doubt I can eat any more..." Toshiro smiled, but Resu shook her head.

"Oh c'mon, I know that for this you will." She got up and ran out giggling happily. Toshiro watched her go and smiled to himself.

_'Truthfully... the best present is just having her back._

...roughly 7 minutes passed until he heard the door slide open. He looked up, his turquoise eyes widening as he noticed Resu's attire. She wore a red lacy, transparent and very loose dress along with red, also lacy, panties. You could just see her rosy peaks just peeking through the fabric. She wore her normal thigh high socks, and in the back of his mind Toshiro wondered how no one noticed her dressed like this.

"I brought dessert," Resu cooed, holding up a bowl of strawberries and one of liquid chocolate. She placed them down onto the table and moved to sit onto his lap, straddling his hips. "Happy birthday, Shiro-taichou.~"

She dipped one strawberry into chocolate and handed it to him, opening her mouth. Toshiro's eyes grew hazy as he smiled. Instead, he left a trail of chocolate down from her neck to her chest, causing a soft gasp to escape her lips as the cold fruit touched her delicate skin. He leaned in to softly lick and suck onto her skin, cleaning the chocolate as he went lower, his hands sliding up her sides.

"S-Shiro,~" she moaned as Toshiro nipped the soft skin above her breasts. He gently tugged on the dress, pulling down and freeing her breasts before taking one taut peak into his mouth, softly suckling on it. Her fingers tangled into his silver hair, pulling him closer. He moved his head to her other breast, repeating his actions before gently pushing Resu onto her back.

"My Resu..." he smiled, softly kissing her. Her eyes flutter closed, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck. Two fingers found their way down between her legs, softly rubbing her core through her panties. Resu pressed her hips against his fingers, shivering. Toshiro purred as they broke the kiss, Resu's nimble fingers pushing his top off and running over his chest, his muscles slightly tensing up with each gentle brush. Her finger tips brushed against the trail of white and slightly curly hair that lead to the sash barely holding his pants up. They moved again so Toshiro was sitting on the futon and Resu was kneeling between his legs.

"Kya... Shiro, tonight's about you, so let me pleasure you," Resu smiled, softly tugging his hakama off, along with his underwear. Toshiro placed a hand on Resu's head, moving it to softly stroke her face.

"You do what you want Resu, you know I don't like ordering you around when it comes to this."

"Tsh..." She smiled and looked at the shaft that stood erect for her before softly licking the tip. Toshiro softly shivered and gently grabbed a fistful of her chocolate brown hair into his hand. Her tongue lapped at the flesh directly under the tip, hitting sensitive nerves. Toshiro let out a quiet groan as he hunched inwards, gripping her hair slightly more tightly. Resu's eyes slowly closed as she took the engorged length into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, shivers going up her spine as Toshiro tugged on her hair, listening to his soft groans of pleasure. Her pace increased which each moment, and she could feel his shaft thickening in her mouth, signaling he was close. Her hand moved to softly squeeze his sack, pushing him over the edge and causing him to come into her mouth. Her eyes slightly fluttered open as she swallowed as much as she could, pulling back and allowing the rest to land on her neck and chest.

"R-Resu..." he panted, gently tilting her head up so he could gaze at her. The ice captain pulled her up so they were face to face before slowly beginning to lick at the thick liquid that was left at the corner of her lips and down to her chin. Resu blushed as she closed her eyes, feeling his tongue sweep over her skin, the wet appendage also cleaning what was left on her neck and chest.

Toshiro's cheeks flushed red, this was really the first time he did this, first time ever tasting his own... well, cum. _'Slightly salty... but... I don't mind it_, _I really don't.'_

"S-Shiro," Resu softy whimpered.

"Patience, my Resu... this time I **am** taking control," he purred against her skin, switching their position and laying Resu onto her back. The brunette's expression changed to submission, watching her lover gently pull her flimsy dress off her body. He went back and grabbed the bowl of strawberries and chocolate, laying them besides Resu. He dipped one into the chocolate and began to trace small patterns down her chest and stomach, letting the chocolate drip down the sides of her body and onto the covers of the futon. He finished the trail just above her panties, and leaned in to begin to lick and follow the trails. Resu shivered with each soft lick, her fingers back to tangling into his wild hair. He left open mouthed kissed down her body once he finished cleaning the chocolate up, lifting her hips up and nuzzling his face between her legs, inhaling the scent of her sex.

Resu blushed and squeaked softly, her cheeks a bright pink as she watched him, seeing his turquoise eyes focusing up on her. Another squeak followed as his tongue brushed against her pearl through the thin fabric of her underwear. Toshiro had her slightly writhing as he pressed a thumb against her core, feeling it slightly slip along her moistened lower lips.

"You're so wet..." he purred, knowing that when he talked like this he got her even more riled up.

"S-Shut u-up Shiro..."

"Make me." He grinned and bit onto the top of her panties, yanking them down, pulling them off with his hands afterwards over her slender legs. Two fingers found their way into her core, rubbing gently against her soft inner walls and making her nerves burn with need.

"A-ah—... S-Shiro," Resu whimpered his name as his fingers moved inside of her, soft squelching sounds coming from his actions, causing Resu to darkly blush.

"You're oh... so _very_ wet, my Re-chan.~" His fingers slid out of her warm core, making Resu whine in return. Toshiro spread the two fingers apart, watching the translucent liquid remain branched between his two fingers. He moved his hand up, placing the same coated digits near her mouth.

"Y-you want me to... lick them clean?"

"Yes, I do.~" Resu slightly parted her lips and let Toshiro slide his fingers in. She began to gingerly lick his digits before sucking on them, her tongue moving between his fingers to clean up every last bit. "Want more?"

She nodded and looked up at him, her green eyes pleading. He pulled his fingers out and chuckled, instead moving so their hips were pressed up against each other.

"A-ah?" she mewed, looking up at him. Toshiro's turquoise eyes seemed to resemble the colour of a turquoise sea, rather than ice, a loving smile on his lips.

"I love you... and I missed you so... so much."

"A-and I love you too, Shiro-chan," Resu smiled, leaning up to gently kiss him. He returned the kiss, their hips gently rolling against each other. Soft moans came from both of them as his member rubbed up against her dripping warmth. They parted their kiss, their gazes locked onto each other as Toshiro slipped inside of her with ease.

Quiet moans, soft whispers of nothing and slow movements is how it started. Toshiro kissed the corner of Resu's lips, restraining himself from going wild with lust... he wanted to cherish the slow, intimate and loving atmosphere between them. She pulled him down, her breath brushing against sensitive skin.

"More, Shiro... I want more," she softly whispered. Toshiro gently shivered from her soft, yet lustful tone.

"As you wish... my queen." He smiled, not giving Resu any time to respond to the new nickname as he sped up his pace. Breathing picked up, her moans grew louder and heavier. Toshiro suddenly rolled over so Resu was resting on his stomach, his hands tightly gripping her behind as he thrust from under her.

"S-Shiro... t-taichou!" she loudly moaned, shaking in pleasure. He grunted in return as his thrusts became jerkier and rougher, a familiar tightness gathering in his stomach. She cried out his name again, reaching her orgasm as her whole body tightened up.

"Resu...!" he groaned her name out, releasing into her core as he continued thrusting a few more times. As the two came down from their sexual high, Resu collapsed onto Toshiro's chest, panting heavily. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her to hold her close, leaving kisses on top of her head.

"H-Happy birthday... Shiro-taichou.~"

"Shiro-taichou... that's a new one," Toshiro smiled against her hair, stroking it softly. "But... you want to know the best present I got today?"

"Sex?"

"No... Resu... just having you back." She looked up at him and smiled, blushing and gently kissing him, chuckling softly.

"I'd give you the world if I could, Toshiro."

"I already have it in my arms."


End file.
